What they don't know won't hurt them
by DieselShay
Summary: *COMPLETE*An old nieghbor comes back and needs help. The team takes her in but what will Dominic do when he realizes he loves her?PLEASE R&R*COMPLETE*
1. Story to tell

Chapter One  
  
Gracie stepped out the front door and took one long last look at her house. She sighed and shook her head as she got into her aunts well taken care of Honda Civic. She started the engine, knowing that what she was doing might get her into trouble again, but why did it matter? She had nothing left to live for anyway. She had already tried to kill herself once, slitting her wrists and sitting in a tub full of hot water, but her aunt found her before she had even passed out. An EMT stitched up her wrists and she was sent to a psyciatric ward of a cold and gray hospital. Gracie would have preferred to be dead, rather than in that hospital. She was constantly given medicine to "help ease her mind". She knew there was nothing wrong with her mind, she wanted to die and that was that. Did there have to be something wrong with her for her to wish that upon herself? Her parents died in a car accident, she had a drunk of an aunt who took care of her only when she was sober, which wasn't often. Her best friend also died from cancer and when that happened Gracie shut herself down. She resorted to drinking herself to sleep with her aunt and doing the drugs she could get her hands on, which wasn't much. But when she could get at them she did them. Shit basically couldn't get much worse for Gracie at that point so she tried to kill herself, being more drunk than sober at the time. The one time her aunt had actually been awake during the day she found her in the tub bleeding. Apparently it just wasn't her day to die. Gracie was released from the hospital having been diagnosed with some sort of severe "ajustment disorder". Gracie knew that was bull shit, the doctors just couldn't figure out for the life of them what was wrong with her. They basically shooed her out the door with her belonging and a prescription which she had already decided not to get filled. She showed up to her home in a taxi that day. She jumped out and ran to the door for some reason, happy to sleep in her own bed. Gracie was greeted by her aunt with a bottle of Tequila and a shot glass. They had a hell of a time that night, but when Gracie woke up and tried to stir her aunt, she wouldn't move. She wasn't breathing. The woman had finally drinken herself to death. Gracie put her head in her hands and decided to call the police. They showed up with an ambulence that took the body away. There was no money for a funeral or a service, there wasn't any family or friends to go to it anyway, so Gracie had to say her goodbyes to her aunt there. After the years of growing up without a real family and no friends, Gracies mind had become hard and tough, not giving a damn about anyone else but herself and her car. That car was her baby. She was 15, didn't even have a learners permit but she sped around in that black Honda Civic like there was no tomorrow. It had been her aunts, but since she was always too drunk to drive it, Gracie took charge of it. Now she was leaving that house for good. The bank foreclosed on it, leaving Gracie with no where to go. She had just finished packing when she remembered being eight years old and living in a different house with her parents. They had lived next door to the Toretto's, a good natured family with a 16 year old boy who loved cars named Dominic, and a girl about 12 named Mia. She thought that maybe they would take her in, she had heard about their dad dying in a stock car race, being slammed into a wall. She heard about it on t.v. and she had even known about Dominic getting sent to Lompac for two years for nearly beating the man who had caused the accident to death. Gracie figured that she had nothing to lose, maybe they would take some pity on her and take her in, knowing what she was going through. She started the engine of the car and peeled out of the driveway, trying to get as far away from the house that she had felt so much misery in. About two hours later she pulled up into Toretto's Café parking lot. She stepped out of the car, took a deep breath and walked into the Café. A girl with dark hair looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Can I help you?" she said. Gracie knew it was Mia, she remembered her loving tone of voice, that had hardly ever been raised to anyone, even Dominic when she was mad as hell at him. "Um well, yeah I guess you wouldn't remember me, it was a long time ago."Gracie said almost inaudibly as she pushed her long black hair out of her face. "Well you do look sort of familiar.but I cant place you for some reason.", said Mia with a distinct tone of thoughtfulness  
  
Gracie sighed and smiled. That's what did it. No one had the same smile as Gracie did, it was one of those smiles that although rarely shown, it could light up a room and make everyone else smile. "Holy shit!" Mia screamed, "Gracie Tallence, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah Mia, it's me." Gracie replied, happy that someone was glad to see her.  
  
Mia jumped over the counter from where she was standing and gave her the biggest hug she had received in a long time. It had been a long time since she had even been hugged.  
  
"Wait until Dom gets a load of you! How old are you now?" Mia asked her excitedly.  
  
"I just turned 15 about a month ago." Gracie said eyeing the car that was in the parking lot, she knew Mia would make a comment.  
  
"Gracie your so beautiful!" Mia said hugging her again, and when she did this she noticed the car and put two and two together. "Your not running away are you? Your not old enough to drive!"  
  
"No I didn't run away..it's, it's a long story can I tell you later?" Gracie said hoping Mia would just forget about the car and not get into it.  
  
"Sure we'll talk lat-" Mia was cut off by the sound of two engines.  
  
Dominic pulled up in his car getting out with Letty on the passengers side, and Vince in the back. Leon and Jesse got out of Jesse's white Jetta. They walked into the café saying their hellos as they walked by Mia. But Dominic stopped short.  
  
"Whose this?" he said coyly tilting his head to the side looking her up and down. Gracie could tell that he recognized her but couldn't put a name to her face, so she decided to give him the surprise and she smiled at him.  
  
Dominic immediately knew who she was and picked her up and spun her around hugging her tightly. Gracie giggled as he put her down.  
  
"Little Gracie Tallence, how you been girl? You've gotten so old, you must be what 16, 17 now?" Dominic rambled on inquisitively.  
  
"Actually, I just turned 15 about a month ago." Gracie said "Jesus Christ time flies! Guys come over and see whose here!" He called to Letty, Jesse, Leon and Vince.  
  
They rushed over trying to see who Dom was making such a fuss about and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Gracie's smiling face. It felt good for her to smile, she couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy.  
  
"Holy hell.." Jesse trailed off as Leon and Vince basically tackled Gracie both giving her the same welcome and questions that Dominic had. Letty stood smiling, she remembered the days when Gracie was eight years old and she taught her everything she knew about cars.  
  
When Jesse finally got out of his state of shock he went over to her hugged her, and questioned her just as everyone else had.  
  
"Give the girl some room to breathe! She just got here and your acting as if this is the Spanish Inquisition!" Letty laughed coming over and giving Gracie a hug.  
  
Gracie thought that she had missed Letty the most. She had looked up to her, she was a girl who knew about cars and that was unheard of, she taught Gracie everything there was to know. She was hard and cold towards many others but with Gracie she always had time and there was no attitude.  
  
"So where are your parents?" Dominic said to her. Gracies smile immediately faded and she looked to the floor.  
  
"Your kidding me right?" Dominic said not even having to ask. All the others looked like they held so much pity for Gracie.  
  
"No their gone.that's kinda why I'm here.." Gracie said trailing off. She had a lot of story to tell. 


	2. Someone to love her

Authors Note: This chapter talks about Gracie's drinking problem. I am letting you know this now so that you know I don't necessarily agree with her drinking. You'll see later on in this chapter why I had to put it in. This isn't a very good one, but it had to be put in. Please R&R!  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Gracie squirmed in her seat. No one had ever questioned her this much, but Dominic and the team and Mia wanted to know everything that was going on and she told them. She didn't leave a single detail, she felt safe with them, but feeling like their eye were burning through her scared the hell out of her, so she looked to the floor the entire time as she told her story.  
  
When she finished she paused still looking at the floor and when she finally looked up she saw Mia and Letty with tears in their eyes. The inside of Gracie started to scream, she hadn't wanted to make anyone cry, she never even cried about the things in her life and now she had made Mia and worst of all LETTY cry. She'd never seen Letty cry before!   
  
Gracie had know idea what she was supposed to do, she jumped off the stool that Dominic had set her on and ran to Letty and hugged her and Mia came up behind them and hugged them too. Gracie was snug in between them and she felt safe, somehow knowing that these people would help her and wouldn't let anything happen to her again. The guys looked at each other, exchanged nods and shrugs and encircled the three girls with hugs of their own.  
  
Gracie in the middle of this massive hug closed her eyes. This was the feeling she was waiting for so long. All she had ever wanted was a family, someone who loved her. And every time she got that it was taken away from her. First her parents, then her best friend, and then her aunt, who even though had a funny way of showing it, she loved her.  
  
"You're going to stay with us, there's absolutely no question about that." Dominic said as the hug that seemed to go on for ages finally ended, "I'm going to watch out for you as long as I can, I know your dad would have wanted it that way."  
  
Gracie's cold and distant mind was being broken down in the matter of an hour. How could this be happening to her? She had built up so many shields to protect her from others and these people somehow were easily tearing them down. As what was going on finally set in, she started to cry, but was wrapped in the massive arms of Dominic and she could tell that he was going to protect her from anything that she thought might hurt her. He was now her family. He was all she would ever need.  
  
The rest of the team was going to be her family too, but Dominic would be the only one of them she really needed to survive for a long time. Gracie's mind was filling with thought, how could she tell that this was going to happen? She'd only been here a little of an hour! But the way Dominic treated her, she didn't have to ask, no one had to tell. He was going to be there for her until the end.  
  
"Don't cry." Dominic said as Gracie realized she was still wrapped in his arms. "Don't cry."   
  
  
Dominic told the rest of the team that they were going to take the rest of the day off and help Gracie move into the extra room of the Toretto house where all the members of the team usually stayed, even though Leon Jesse and Vince shared a place down the road together. Gracie tried to protest, she didn't want them to give up an afternoon for her, but Dominic wouldn't hear any questions.   
  
Since her backseat was full of boxes, she could only fit Dominic inside the Honda with her. She started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot and followed Jesse, Vince and Leon that were in one car, and Mia and Letty in Dominic's car.  
  
They rode along in silence for about two or three minutes until Dominic decided it was time to talk.  
  
"You're beautiful," he said suddenly almost making Gracie swerve off the road, she was easily and quickly accustomed to silence. She quickly brought the car back into a normal position and sighed.  
  
Dominic let out a hearty guttural laugh that you could expect from someone his size.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Gracie asked, maybe it was her jumpiness, she didn't know.  
  
"It's just that I tell you that your beautiful and you nearly drive us over a cliff. What has no one ever told you that before? Look in the mirror every once in a while girl, your gorgeous." Dominic said looking at her, his deep eyes smiling.  
  
"It's not that exactly, we had been so quiet I get used to it easily you startled me. But I also haven't been told that for a long time. Not since my parents died," Gracie said with a hint of happiness in her voice, she was feeling move loved as this day went on.  
  
"Well your going to have to be told a lot to make up for lost time." Dominic said touching the bottom of her chin making her smile. That smile was enough and Dominic was smiling for the rest of the ride.  
  
  
The road along talking to each other about cars for the rest of the ride. Dominic finally made a comment to her about not legally being able to drive, but said something about not telling anyone because he didn't exactly do everything legally himself and she looked at least 17, so it wouldn't be a problem unless she was speeding down the freeway. But he said just incase he was going to take her to get her learners permit. Gracie just nodded, completely complying with everything Dominic was saying.  
  
They pulled up to the Toretto household behind the rest of the team and jumped out of the Civic. Everyone grabbed boxes out of Gracie's trunk and backseat and carried them into the house and up the stairs. They all knew exactly which room she would be staying in and left the boxes in there. When they all went back down the stairs to grab more boxes, Gracie stayed behind and looked around the room. She hadn't stayed in a room that nice in a long time. She smiled a closed-mouth smile and walked out of the room bumping into Leon on her way.  
  
"Hey watch it there gorgeous or your gonna get crushed before you even get to stay one night here!" Leon said winking at her and chuckling to himself. That same old Leon. Gracie continued smiling and walked down the stairs to get more boxes.  
  
After about 5 minutes, all Gracie's boxes were in her room and the team had left her to unpack and set up her room as she had seen fit. She had just gotten to the last box, when she pulled out a picture of her and her parents before they had left the house next door. She ran her hand over the glass and then curled up into the fetal position and began to cry into her knees. This went on for about 45 minutes until she heard a knock on her new bedroom door.  
  
Gracie quickly sat up wiped her eyes and yelled "Come in!". The door opened and Mia was standing there smiling at her with a teddy bear clutched in her arms. She sat down next to Gracie and put her arm around her and handed her the bear.  
  
"What's this for?" Gracie asked uncertainly.  
  
"From the time I was born until not long ago, I used to curl up with that bear whenever I was scared or upset. His name is Mr. Balooga, and he always helped me, I thought maybe he could help you too." Mia said  
  
Gracie hugged the bear and then hugged Mia. She hadn't felt this loved in a long time and she didn't want it to end. Tears began to stream down her face again and Mia stroked the back of her hair.  
  
"God damnit Mia stop making that girl cry!" Dominic's voice came suddenly with a laugh. Gracie immediately stopped crying stood up and playfully punched him in the arm.  
  
"We're having a party tonight." Dominic stated in his usually low voice.  
  
"What for?" Gracie asked this time getting to ask questions.  
  
"For welcoming a new member to the family." Dominic said smiling "All the beer you can drink and all the food you can eat."  
  
"Great because I can definitely go for both of those right about now." Gracie said laughing.  
  
"I would tell you know drinking for you, but damn I was drinking at your age, and it's not like you haven't started already so it would be sort of hypocritical for me to stop you..." Dominic trailed off when Mia started to laugh.  
  
"What?" he asked  
  
"Well I can't remember the last time YOU, Big Bad Dom Toretto, King of the Street Racers worried about being hypocritical!" Mia said snorting.  
  
"Very funny!" Dom said creating a fake pouting look on his face. "Fine in that case, if I say stop drinking for whatever reason you stop no questions asked or you're in big trouble missy." Dominic said looking down to Gracie's small 5-foot frail figure.  
  
"Got ya Daddy." Gracie said laughing to herself.  
  
"Don't do that..." Dominic said as both Mia and Gracie continued to laugh.  
  
  
*~*That Night*~*  
  
"Oh my God, Gracie I cant have another one, I'll die!" Jessie screamed as Gracie handed him another shot of Tequila with everyone else laughing.  
  
"Not much of a drinker now are we?" Gracie said having only just begun to drink, she had only had two Coronas.  
  
Everyone continued to laugh and then Leon started chanting "Chug it chug it!" and everyone else joined in as they watched Jesse down the shot.  
  
"Jesus I don't know how you guys handle all that shit." Jesse said turning green  
  
"Takes practice ese!" Letty said laughing as she tilted her bottle of Corona towards Jesse and then continued to drink it.  
  
"Alrighty it's our turn now!" Leon said grabbing the bottle of Vodka off the table and putting out 12 shot glasses.   
  
"Oh not again..."Letty trailed off," Leon the last time you did this you got completely shit faced!"  
  
"Yeah that's because I was on an empty stomach...." Leon said with the others only laughing at him. "Gracie race me."  
  
"Don't kill her now, I just got her I don't need you coming around breaking my new stuff!" Dominic said with the others laughing.  
  
"I'll be fine Dominic, sadly enough my aunt and I did this all the time." Gracie said filling her six shot glasses and then filling Leon's.  
  
"Guys I really don' t think this a good idea letting her drink all those." Mia said worriedly.  
  
"I told you, when I say stop, she'll stop." Dominica said drinking his Corona.  
  
"Whatever I can't sit here and watch you let a just-turned-15 year old girl get drunk off her ass." Mia said angrily as she walked out of the room and up the stairs.  
  
Gracie raised her eyebrows to Dom. Maybe she should stop? Mia didn't need to be so worried about her; she wasn't going to try to kill herself again. She wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Go ahead." Dominic said knowing what she was thinking.  
  
"Ready...set....go!" Jesse yelled drunkenly being held up by Letty.  
  
Gracie beat Leon buy about three seconds. She put down her last shot glass, grabbed her head and shook it. When she looked up Leon was on his last one.  
  
"Oh Goddddddddddddd" Leon let out in a low growl.  
  
"Letty told you not to do it dumbass." Vince said with a know-it-all tone clearly in his voice.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Leon said.  
  
The rest of them went on drinking, but Leon and Gracie stayed in the kitchen together. Gracie didn't want anything else, she had had enough, it would be kicking in soon and she didn't want Mia to come down the stairs with her still drinking.  
  
About 10 minutes later Leon started laughing. Gracie cracked a smile and started laughing too.  
  
"Wanna dance with me?" Leon slurred out.  
  
"Sounds great to me!" Gracie slurred back.  
  
Leon grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room and started to grind with her, no one else noticed at first because they were all dancing themselves but as the two continued to dance like that and Gracie was all over him, Jesse, Vince, Dominic and Letty started to notice what was happening.  
  
"Take it easy man...."Vince trailed off  
  
Letty started laughing, "I think she's the one Leon has to worry about!"  
  
Jesse shook his still somewhat green head and turned around. The sight of them dancing like that made him dizzy.  
  
Dominic on the other hand wasn't all that happy seeing them like this and walked out onto the back porch. Gracie and Leon didn't notice this at all. Gracie was still all over him and Leon seemed to forget about her age. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs with her giggling the entire way.  
  
"Oh shit...Dominic!" Vince yelled out to the back porch watching the two stumble up the stairs.  
  
"What is it?" Dominic said angrily, he was already upset about what was going on in the living room he didn't need any bull shit right now.  
  
"Leon just carried Gracie upstairs to his room..."Vince trailed off as Dominic slammed the back door open and ran up the stairs.  
  
He burst into Leon's room where he found Leon on top of her, but Gracie was almost passed out. Dominic grabbed Leon by the back of the next and threw him into the hallway where he proceeded to punch him in the face 5 times before Leon started to scream.  
  
"What the hell man?!" Leon said trying to cover his face. He was too drunk to fight back at this point.  
  
"Are you forgetting something?!" Dominic yelled angrily.  
  
"Did I forget to take out the trash?" Leon asked. He was really off; he didn't understand what was going on around him.  
  
"She's 15 you assshole!" Dominic said kicking him in the stomach.  
  
"Oh yeah...oh shit! Oh my God! What am I doing?!" Leon said starting to understand.  
  
"Your drunk man go to bed." Dominic said calmly for some reason.  
  
Leon completely complied with his wishes and walked into his room where Gracie was asleep on his bed.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Leon said to her sleeping face, she didn't stir she couldn't hear him. He didn't know what to do about her sleeping body, but Dominic came into the room picked her up and closed the door behind him. He carried her down the hall to his room and placed her on her bed and sat down on it. She was still completely asleep.  
  
"Why the hell did I let you drink? Look what happened to you. I don't know who I'm kidding, how can I take care of a 15 year old? I screwed up again. If I just hadn't let you drink I wouldn't have to have beaten the shit out of Leon in the hall just now. What wrong with me Gracie?" he said only to himself, she was still asleep.   
  
At this moment Dominic Toretto began to cry. He shook the bed stirring Gracie, and she awoke. Dominic looked up to her face and Gracie crawled to the bottom of bed and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Don't cry." She said, "Don't cry." She couldn't see him like this, he was Dom. The one protecting her, why was he crying?!  
  
"I really did it this time." Dominic said as his tears stopped. "I don't know what I would have done if anything else with you and Leon happened. It would have been my entire fault. Why did I let you drink Gracie?"  
  
"But you didn't let anything else happen. I shouldn't have been drinking tonight, but I did it, I have my own will." Gracie said groggily stroking his bald head. She was pretty far-gone but was trying to have the mind of a sober person. Her head started to hurt so she lie down in Dominic's lap where he began to run his hands through her hair.  
  
"No more drinking, I'm not going to let you drink again. I made a mistake, 15 year olds shouldn't be drinking."  
  
"Ok no more." Gracie said as she began to fall asleep in his lap. She was glad he was stopping her. He was showing her how much he really cared and how much he wanted to protect her. And for some reason, knowing that someone cared enough to stop her from drinking, made her really want to stop. She only did it to get away from her problems anyway, and right now she didn't have that many that she wanted to get away from. She smiled as she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep in his lap with his arms around her. 


	3. Things are going to change

Authors note: This chapter shows what's coming for Gracie and Dominic. Please R&R!  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Gracie woke up with her head on Dominic's chest. She smiled and sighed to herself. She eased herself off of him so she wouldn't wake him but as she got up he realized he already was.  
  
"Oh sorry." She said groaning as her hangover heachache began to kick in.  
  
"No I've been awake for at least an hour." Dominic said smiling, I just didn't want to wake you up.  
  
"Well thank you." She replied as she stumbled to her bathroom to retrieve some alka-seltzar and advil. She could barely see from the blinding heachache she had. "I'm so done with drinking, why did I do it for so long? It doesn't solve anything, it just gives me a major hangover to look forward to for the next day." She said to herself.  
  
Dominic walked into the bathroom with her and grabbed the bottles she was looking for and gave them to her. He smiled at her and left the room.   
  
"I'm glad that he cares about me." She thought to herself as she downed the two advils. She closed the medicine cabinet and stumbled down the stairs to where the team and Mia were eating breakfast.  
  
"Hell of night last night." Letty said laughing to her as she handed her a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Ugh don't remind me, and no thanks, I couldn't eat anything right now if I tried." She said pushing the cereal away hoping the medicine would kick in soon. Leon wouldn't look at her. She didn't really blame him he must have been completely embaressed or ashamed of himself for what he did the night before, but she didn't hold anything against him. They had both been drunk.  
  
The team finished up their breakfasts and cleared away the table. Jesse stumbled back up to bed, the poor boy still aching from the four. Tequila shots Gracie had given him the night before. She was seriously considering going back to bed herself but she had to talk to Leon first.  
  
"Leon can I talk to you?" she said to him as he nodded. He followed her to the living room and sat down on the couch with her. He wouldn't look at her, so she jumped onto his lap and turned his face towards her.  
  
"It'll be a lot easier to talk about this if you look at me." She trailed off.  
  
"I'm so sorry about last night Gracie I don't know what I was thinking. It was the booze and the fact that your gorgeous and a fun loving girl, but I had either forgotten the fact that you're fifteen or I just didn't care at the time. I'm not sure at the moment." Leon blurted out.  
  
"Leon I don't blame you for anything, we both had a little too much to drink and I guess we should just be grateful that Dominic got there at the point he did." Gracie told him stroking his hair.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sort of glad that he beat the shit out of me." Leon said laughing.  
  
"Alright well now that that's settled, I'll let you go to the garage with Vince and Dominic. And you should know, I'm not going to drink anymore until I legally can, I know what it does to me now, I've never been drunk with guys around before and now I know what I do. So thank you." She said laughing  
  
"Anything I can do to help I guess." Leon said chuckling. He eased her off his lap, got up, pecked her on the cheek and left for the garage. He was supposed to be meeting with Dominic there to work on a car for the races that night.  
  
Gracie had no idea that Dominic was in the kitchen watching the two of them. He had only seen Gracie sit on his lap and Leon give her a kiss before he left. He didn't hear any of the conversation so of course he jumped to conclusions and began to think that something was going on with them.  
  
His mind began to race. That beautiful girl didn't know what Leon was like, Leon was 23, too old for her. Why did Leon have to go after her? She was Gracie, the girl they'd known since she was eight years old! He paced back in forth in the kitchen. He should be at the garage by now but there was too much on his mind. Gracie and Jesse were upstairs in their rooms passed out from the night before. Mia was at the café, and Letty, Vince and Leon were at the garage.  
  
He thought about Letty and how they had broken up about a year ago after the heists blew up in their faces and Leon and she had gone to Mexico. She came back but they realized that they just didn't love each other anymore, and their were no hard feelings between them. They knew that they just couldn't be together after everything like that had happened, but they would always be friends.  
  
Dominic's mind went back to Gracie. She was upstairs, asleep. She had grown up so much since he had last seen her, not only because she had only been eight at the time, but because she had just grown into herself. She was gorgeous, everyone in the house had even thought so. Dominic related to the things that she went through and wanted to be there for her. He knew there was so much under that beauty and he wanted to see it. He wanted to get to know her and be the person she needed when she was scared  
  
He wanted to be the person she ran to when something bad happened to her, or when she just wanted someone to talk to. He wanted to be everything she needed and all that she needed, but he didn't know how else to show her that than how he already did. Dominic was sure that she probably knew all of this but he wanted to make sure she did.  
  
Dominic stopped pacing with a shocked look on his face that no one saw since he was the only on in the kitchen, and he sank down into a chair at the table. His mind began to slow down and was summing everything that he was thinking about Gracie up. He hadn't wanted to be everything for anyone before, why now? And then it hit him. He was in love with her. He was in LOVE with her!  
  
Dominic started to panic, this couldn't be happening to him. He was 25 years old. He couldn't love her. He wouldn't let himself, he would only end up hurting her in the end because he couldn't be with her. He grabbed his leather jacket, jumped into his car and peeled out of his driveway.  
  
Upstairs Gracie hadn't fallen back to sleep yet. She was lying on her back thinking about Dominic. She thought about how good it felt to sleep in his arms, knowing that he was there to protect her from everything. She turned over and smiled, she was glad that he was there for her. He was there for her, and last night she was there for him when he showed that he was scared for her. It felt good to have a family again, but the family she had had before never felt like this. Not at all. It was great to know she was loved by her parents, but this was different.  
  
She rolled back over onto her back and covered her face with a pillow. She was in love with him.   
  
"Nooooo. This isn't happening to me." Gracie groaned into the pillow.  
  
How could she love him? Jesus he was 25 and she was 15! This was so embaressing for her. She decided to hide it from everyone. She couldn't even begin to imagine what the others would think if they thought she loved him. She knew Mia and Mia would think it was cute that she had a "crush" on Dominic. She wouldn't let that happen, and she knew this wasn't a crush. It wasn't something cute. She loved him and she knew it.  
  
"Shit. I hope this day doesn't get any worse." Gracie said still into the pillow. She then rolled over and fell back to sleep.  
  
*~*At the garage*~*  
  
Dominic threw tools around, played around with the car, anything. He needed to keep his mind off of Gracie. He came out of his daze when he dropped the took box on his foot.  
  
"Shit! Damnit! This day can't get any worse at this point!" He screamed to no one. But Letty, Vince and Leon all stared at him.  
  
"You ok man?" Vince said wiping oil off his hands.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just not in a great mood." Dominic said distantly.  
  
"Yeah I guess you could say that." Letty said laughing.  
  
Dominic hoped she wasn't figuring out what was going on with him. Please God don't let her figure this out he thought. He didn't need anyone to know what was going on, he had to think to himself and try to figure out what he was going to do about this! Would he tell Gracie? What the hell was he supposed to do?  
  
"Oh sure tell the 15 year old your in love with her Dominic and see how much of a pervert she thinks you are..."Dominic said to himself. When he realized he said this out loud, he looked around. Good no one had heard him. He sighed and closed the hood of the car he was looking at.   
  
"I wonder what she's doing right now." Dominic said quietly to himself.  
  
At home Gracie was sleeping. Eventually she would have to wake up and face what was going on in her mind. It was going to be hell for her and she knew it. Her dreams even haunted her. 


	4. Some things are just hard to admit to yo...

Authors note: This is a short one. Please read and review! I feel as if I'm writing this story for no one else to read it! Thanks.~Shay  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Gracie woke up to Jesse shaking her. She looked up at him and threw a pillow at his face and then dug her head into her other one. He continued to shake her.  
  
"Jess what the hell do you want?!" Gracie screamed at him.  
  
"I'm bored." He said sounding like a little boy who couldn't keep himself busy, but then Gracie remembered about his ADD.  
  
"Good for you. You know what stops boredom? SLEEP!" she yelled to him rolling over onto her stomach.  
  
"Well I was figuring maybe we could go to the beach?" Jesse said antsily looking around the room.  
  
Gracie sighed and then began to ease herself up of her bed. She rolled over onto the floor. Jesse went to get her thinking she was hurt but she stopped him. She used the side of the bed to get her up and straighten out her balance.  
  
"Let me get my bathing suit on and then we'll go alright?" she replied as he nodded and left the room to get his own stuff.  
  
Gracie dug through her drawer and found her black string bikini with butterflies on it, pulled it on and wrapped her black sarong around her. She grabbed a towel, put on her sandels and headed down the stairs where Jesse was waiting for her.  
  
"I figured we could get some sandwiches at the store before we head to the beach?" Jesse asked her.  
  
"Sure, but the sandwiches are just for you, I'm still to hung over to eat." Gracie said groggily.  
  
Jesse nodded and closed the door and locked it behind Gracie when she stepped out. He looked at the two cars that were sitting in the driveway. He looked at Gracie with a look asking who was going to drive.  
  
"We'll take my car." Gracie said. They hopped into her baby and as they pulled out of the driveway she hit the mailbox.  
  
"Ok your under no condition to drive, get out and switch sides with me." Jesse said shaking his head.  
  
Jesse peeled out of the driveway and watched Gracie curled up in the passengers side sleeping. He could tell that there was more than just a hang over her that was bugging her. But the question was what else could there be? He knew she had already talked to Leon about the night before and he was glad that she had. He couldn't believe what he had seen going on between the two of them. What was Leon thinking? She's 15! He slowly pulled into the Toretto's café parking lot so he wouldn't wake her up.  
  
He stepped out of the Honda Civic and closed the door lightly. Mia looked up at him over the counter and smiled.   
  
"Hey Jesse what's going on?" she asked him. She then noticed Gracie in the car. "How is she?" she asked remembering the night before.  
  
"Hung over, but there's something else that's bugging her and I can't place it. Can I have a turkey and cheese sandwich please? We're going to the beach."  
  
Mia began to make the sandwich when she asked him "What about her?".  
  
"She says she aint hungry, too hung over to eat. I'll share with her if she changes her mind." Jesse said taking the sandwich from Mia.  
  
"And what's this about something else bugging her? What's going on?" Mia asked  
  
"Well like I said I don't know what it is, but I can tell there's something wrong. She didn't even want to get out of bed at all when I asked her about going to the beach, she just wanted to sleep. She's not eating and when she pulled out of the driveway she hit the mailbox, it's like she can concentrate on anything at all. I know it's not that she's too hung over to drive. I drank more than her last night and I'm fine now that I slept until 2 this afternoon." Jesse rambled on looking at the car. Gracie was beginning to stir.  
  
"Well I hope there's nothing too serious going on." Mia said coyly.  
  
"Yeah me too. Tell the guys and Letty where we went if they come looking for us alright?" Jesse asked her.  
  
"I'll do that." Mia replied as she watched Jesse get into the car and leave.  
  
She knew exactly what was wrong with Gracie. She wasn't too hung over at all. She was lovesick. Mia smiled to herself. She had felt that way about Brian before he left. Things changed when she found out he was a cop. She still loved him, but Dominic couldn't even hear his name without going into a rage, so she didn't talk about it anymore.  
  
"Poor Gracie. I hope whoever it is doesn't break her heart." Mia said to herself.  
  
Jesse tried talking to Gracie on the way to the beach but she was in no mood for conversation. He figured he wasn't going to be able to figure out what was wrong with her this way. He'd have to figure something out later.  
  
They got out at the beach, found a nice spot in the sun not far from the waters edge laid out the blankets and laid down. Gracie fell asleep in the sun as soon as her head touched the ground.  
  
"Maybe she's sick...or maybe she has period?" Jesse thought cringing. He hated to think of girls in that state. They were so moody and frankly the sheer mechanics of the whole process scared the shit out of him.  
  
He decided to let his brain rest for a while, laid down and went to sleep. He sure as hell wasn't going to figure out what was wrong with Gracie today so why continue to try?  
  
~*~At the garage~*~  
  
Dominic continued to keep himself busy until the team minus Jesse decided it was time for lunch. Dominic couldn't stop prancing around, he had to do anything he possibly could to keep his mind off of Gracie.  
  
"Damn dude do you have to go to the bathroom or something?" Leon asked noticing the patterns in Dom's movement.  
  
"No I don't, I just have my mind on other things right now." Dominic said not looking at anyone, he was afraid his face would give away what was going on with him.  
  
Letty just smiled at him. She knew what was going on. Dominic was love stuck. He acted the same way about her when he realized he loved her. She thought it was sweet...but who did he love this time? Letty decided to leave it alone. If Dominic was going to talk about who his new interest was he was going to talk about it. But clearly right now he was fighting his feelings for whoever this girl was. She had to let him work whatever the hell was going on his brain for himself before she pulled a "Awww Dommy's in love!".  
  
Dominic wasn't hungry. In fact he thought he was going to be sick. He stopped pacing and ran to the bathroom in the garage where he threw up everything in his system.  
  
"Dude are you alright? Where the hell did this come from?!" Vince asked him.  
  
"No where I'm fine." Dominic said still refusing to look at them.  
  
"Whatever dawg." Leon said.  
  
Leon was another thing Dominic was thinking about. What if Gracie was into Leon and not him? What if those two developed a relationship? How could he stop it? He put his hands to his face and thought to himself. You don't love her, you don't love her. You're just attracted to her, she's gorgeous. Just a girl you'd wanna spend the night with sometimes that's all. He quickly mentally beat himself for thinking this about Gracie. She wasn't just an easy lay. She was Gracie. His Gracie! This was driving him insane. He had to convince himself that he didn't love her. But how was he going to do it?  
  
~*~Back at the beach~*~  
  
Gracie began to stir on the ground. Her back burned like hell. She had forgotten to put on sun scream. She hurt so bad she wanted to scream.  
  
"Owww...JESSE!" She yelled waking Jesse from his sleep.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her sleepily.   
  
"Am I burned as hell?!" she asked him worried. She didn't want to look like a tomato.  
  
"My God girl you look like a fire engine!" Jesse said with his mouth dropped open.  
  
"No wonder, because I feel like I'm on fire!" Gracie cried. "Can you please put some lotion on me?"  
  
Jesse nodded his head grabbing the bottle of suntan lotion out of the sand below him. He leaned over to smear it onto her back but realized that he wasn't going to be able to get it on her like that. He bit as his lip and debated on how close he was going to have to get. He didn't want to hurt her.  
  
"You can't get any on me from over there..."Gracie trailed off closing her eyes. She was really hurting.  
  
Jesse got up from his spot sat down right next to her and rubbed the oily mixture onto her firery red skin. He massaged her back and she groaned letting him know it felt better this way. He covered the rest of her back and backs of her legs and told her to turn over.  
  
She did as he said and he rubbed the oil into her stomach, at this point she began to laugh. She was very ticklish. Jesse chuckled to himself and continued to rub in the lotion trying to not make her squirm. When he was finished she got up and headed to the car. She was apparently ready to go. She opened the driver's side door, placed her towel on the seat and sat down. She was ready to be behind the wheel of her baby again. Jesse got in on the passengers side, looked over to her and smiled. Jesse placed his hand on her knee and continued to look at her.   
  
"What is he doing...?"Gracie thought to herself but in a moment she knew. Jesse leaned into her, waiting for her to lean back.  
"Jesse what are you doing?" Gracie asked looking at him funny.  
  
"I'm sorry...that was completely off base I shouldn't have done that." Jesse said looking to the floor ashamed. Where was this coming? This poor girl probably felt like she couldn't live in a house with a bunch of guys without all of them trying to get into her pants. Jesse didn't even have feelings for her and he knew it. So what the hell had his problem just been?  
  
"It's ok. Forget about it." Gracie said pulling away from the curb. She could have just made out with Jesse in the back seat of the car, and had been really tempted to do it. But something stopped her. And she knew that it was knowing that she loved Dom.  
  
She smiled and shook her head not knowing what the hell to do with herself and continued to drive back to the Toretto household. 


	5. Everything falls together

Authors note:Things finally get good. It's another short one but I know it won't let you down. Please R&R!  
  
Chapter5.  
  
Dominic drove home and found a miserable Gracie sitting at the kitchen table. She was redder than the ripest tomatoes he had ever seen. He couldn't help but laugh at her.  
  
She looked up from the table and glared at him "Don't be an asshole."   
  
He immediately stopped laughing and apologized. Even when she bitched at him he loved her. He knew this was wrong. It was so wrong, but what the hell could he do about it? NOTHING. He couldn't be with her, and she wouldn't want to be with him. What on earth would she think of him? He was supposed to be taking her in to care for her and she would think that he took her in and now wanted to get into her pants!  
  
Dominic went upstairs to his room fell onto his bed and pushed his face into his pillow. He had never been in a situation like this before, he didn't even remotely know what to do. He sighed and tried to push the thoughts of Gracie out of his mind. There was a race that night. He quickly sat up and smiled. The races. The perfect thing to get Gracie off his mind. When he was racing all he could think about was winning. He was free for those few seconds.  
  
Gracie was still sitting at the kitchen table as all of this went through Dom's mind. She got up from her seat and walked up the stairs and stood outside his door. She had to talk to him, this was going to eat away at her soul until she told him. She chickened out just as she was about to knock on the door and ran to her room.   
  
"I vowed I was going to quit this but I guess I just can't..."She said to herself pulling a pack of cigarettes out of a pair of pants. She walked downstairs with the pack and sat on a chair on the back porch. She lit one and took a long drag and closed her eyes. What the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't even just TALK to Dom? She was ashamed of herself and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Wanna share?" She heard Lettys voice say to her and she opened her eyes.  
  
Gracie smiled, handed her a cigarette and lit it for her. The two sat on the porch smoking for a few minutes before either one of them said anything.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Letty asked Gracie.  
  
Gracie shrugged her shoulders and replies "Just the usual shit. In a depressing mood I guess." She was lying threw her teeth and Letty saw it, but she didn't say anything. Gracie had emotional issues that seemed to only work themselves out if she took them into her own hands. She didn't want to interfere with that.  
  
"Alright well if you need to talk, you know where to find me." Letty smiled at her and kissed her on the top of her head. She then walked back into the house.  
  
Gracie smiled. Letty was so good to her. She couldn't believe that she had lived for seven years without her help. She guessed that she had just gotten strong for herself. She put out her cigarette and walked into the house. She was going to face what was bothering her if it was the last thing she did.  
  
She put the cigarettes back into a drawer in her room and brushed her teeth. This was her usual habit. She hated the thought of having smoky breath and having people smell the stench of it coming off of her. Gracie put on some lavendar lotion that Mia had given her and then walked across the hall to Dom's room. She sighed and finally knocked on the door.  
  
Dominic heard the knocking from the inside and called out "Go away Mia, I don't want to talk right now!" assuming that Mia was the one outside the door ready to question him about his behavior.  
  
"Dominic it's Gracie..."he heard the small voice coming from outside the door. She sounded upset.  
  
He slid off his bed and went to the door. When he opened it she was looking straight into his eyes. She had such beautiful eyes. There was so much story in them, they were sad and lonely. You could get lost in them for hours just wondering what her story was.  
  
"What's up?" Dom asked coming out of his daze. She was so damn beautiful. He just wanted to tell her that he loved her and get it over with.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Gracie said pushing past him and going to sit on his bed. Dom closed the door behind them.  
  
"Alrighty what's going on?" Dominic said.  
  
"I'm not going to beat around the bush that's not my style. I'm in love with you Dom. There I said it, I'll leave now." Gracie said getting up and trying to get out of his room as fast as she could. But his massive figure was blocking her way. He looked straight into her eyes. God his eyes were beautiful. They were deep and thoughtful and you knew that something was always running through his mind. She could get lost in them for hours.  
  
"Please don't make this any harder on me than it already was..."Gracie trailed off.  
  
"Gracie." Dominic said looking at her still straight in the eyes. She looked away. What had she done?  
  
"What Dominic, please save it. I'm 15 your 25, it's not going to work out. I know what your going to say. I didn't expect anything else, I just wanted to get it off my chest before it ate me alive." She said looking to the floor trying to figure out how to get past him.  
  
"I thought about you all day. I'm in love with you too." Dominic finally blurted out.  
Gracie couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man she loved felt the same? How was this possible?  
  
"You-you do?" Gracie said stammering.  
  
"I do." Dominic said as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her. This time Gracie didn't hesitate. Dominic wasn't Jesse, she loved Dominic. She kissed him and let his tongue slip into her mouth. Gracie knew at this moment she finally had a place in his heart.  
  
He slowly moved his body towards the bed, not stopping kissing her. He eased her onto the bed and continued with what he was doing, his hands slipping up her shirt caressing her stomach and moving upward.  
  
"Stop." Gracie said suddenly. But he didn't stop he didn't hear her. His hands continued to move his hands higher trying to make their way under her bra.  
  
"Stop Dom!" Grace said loud enough for him to hear this time, and he stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?!"he asked her not knowing why she wanted him to stop.  
  
"Save something for later. You got a race tonight, I want you to think of me as the finish line." She said coyly with a taunting tone in her voice.  
  
"You're a bad little girl..." He said smiling.  
  
"You know it baby." She said leaning in to kiss him again. 


	6. Demons unleashed

Authors Note:Yet another short one, a really short one. I'm sorry, I've produced 6 chapters in two days, 5 of which I did today and I'm going to be out of state for tomorrow so I don't have much time to write. This chapter shows the problems that Dominic and Grace are already facing. Please R&R! I need the support!!!!! :) ~Shay  
  
  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
"We can't tell anyone about this for a while." Dominic said to Gracie as she got up off of his head and headed to get read for the races.  
  
"No shit. This is our little secret for a while." She said smiling and pecking him on the lips.  
  
"I love you Gracie baby." Dom said to her smiling.  
  
"I love you too Dommy." Gracie said with a smile on her face as well. Even though on the inside she knew it was fake. What the hell were they doing?! She loved him but didn't think she was ready for what Dominic had in store. She'd have to wait and see. And she was already regretting that comment about the finish line. She didn't mind kissing him but she wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep with him. She was 15; she wasn't as experienced as she knew Dom was. She was no angel either. She'd been with guys before. But none of them were 10 years older than her.  
  
She went to her room shut the door and panicked. This wasn't right she knew it wasn't right. But she knew she loved him. What if everyone found out? Would they send Dom away? No! They couldn't send him away! He was hers she loved him! Her breathing got heavy and she hit the floor. Everything blacked out.  
  
She woke up to someone stroking her hair. "Please don't be Dominic..."she thought to herself. No such luck it was him. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were panic stricken as soon as she saw him.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you." He said leaning down to kiss her.   
  
"Don't do that..."she thought."God you don't know what you do to me Dom please don't..."her mind screamed inside of her.  
  
"I have to get ready for the races." She said softly getting up and picking out the sexiest outfit she could find. He smiled as he watched her begin to undress. She saw her out of the corner of her eye and walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  
He knew something was wrong. Dom walked over to the bathroom door and ran his hand down it. What had he done now?  
  
"I'm going too fast aren't I?" Dominic said outside the door. Gracie opened it stood before him in her underwear and nodded her head.  
  
"I'll stop, I haven't been with someone in a while...I guess I forgot all the rules." He said knowing that he was scaring her and making her feel pressured.  
"Dom, God knows I love you but your right about things going too fast. I'm a lot younger than you remember that." She said feeling like he understood.  
  
But he didn't understand. Dominic was used to getting whatever he wanted with no complaints and now a 15 year old was telling him how to practice his courting skills?! He had told her he loved her quicker than with anyone else!  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?!" Dominic said angrily pounding the wall. This made her jump and he was immediately sorry. She thought he was going to hit her.  
  
"Gracie I..."Dominic began, but the words wouldn't come out. His speech was run dry.  
  
"Save it Dom. I don't need to hear it right now." Gracie said finishing getting dressed and going down the stairs. "I'll see you at the races tonight." She screamed to anyone in the house who might hear her before jumping into her car and speeding off.  
  
Dominic hoped she wasn't lying. 


	7. You can't avoid someone forever

Authors Note: Decided to get in a chapter today before I leave. PLEASE R&R! I really REALLY need the reviews! I'll try to write another chapter for you tonight when I get home depending on how tired I am. Thanks to all those who are reading my stories even though it seems like few of you are! :)~Shay.  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Dominic drove to the races that night in complete silence. There was no one in his car for him to talk to. Gracie was apparently going to meet him at the races. If she even came at all. He was sorry for what he did and for making her feel pressured. But he felt the worst knowing that Gracie thought he was going to hit her. Was he that big and tough a guy to be scared of-people actually thought he'd hit a woman?  
  
Dominic believed that guys who hit girls were the scum of the earth. You never hit a woman. He learned that at an early age. He'd never even hit Mia in his entire life not even when he was young and mad at her! So why would he start hitting girls now? And especially the one he loved?  
  
He prepared to be completely fake that night, parked his car and all the racing skanks headed over to him. Not unusual. No matter when Dominic did they just kept coming around. They sometimes even showed up to the house unexpectedly to hook up with Dom or do more. More than half the time Dominic didn't refuse them and he regretted all those times with the girls whose names he'd even forgotten.  
  
Gracie pulled up in her car and stepped out. She was wearing the shortest black leather skirt that Dominic had ever seen in his life, black knee-hi boots and a VERY low cut black short sleeved tight fitting shirt that had flailed sleeves. She looked good and Dominic obviously wasn't the only one who noticed.   
  
When Gracie stepped out of the car about 10-15 different guys crowded around her, including some of Dominic's close friends. Edwin and Hector stepped up to her looked her up and down and then noticed her car.  
  
"You gonna race tonight?" Edwin asked her.  
  
She smiled and didn't answer.  
  
"What do you have under this hood?"  
  
She still just continued to smile.  
  
"Jesus Christ esa's got this thing going on." Hector yelled out as he opened her hood. And he wasn't lying. She had just about everything a street racer dreams of. Cold air intake, nitrous fuel injection, there's no need to go on. She had it all. It was literally the perfect car for her. Gracie had raced a good amount of time when she lived with her aunt. But she failed to mention it to Dominic...it had apparently slipped her mind. But the truth was there was too much past in her street racing for her to get into it with Dominic. She knew he would be out tracking people down.  
  
During a street race that happened about 5 months before she moved in with the team she was rammed by another car from the back trying to send her into a wall. She swerved and pulled the car around, slowed it down and got out as fast as she could and waited for the bitch from the other car to get out of hers. Needless to say, when she got out of the car it wasn't pretty.  
  
Gracie was a full believe that you didn't have to fight anyone until they threw the first punch. She smiled her bitchiest smile at the girl.  
  
"You forget the rules you fucking whore?" she said smiling coyly.  
  
This bitch wasn't happy; she had to be at least 2 or 3 years older than Gracie and hadn't been happy when a 14 year old who couldn't even legally drive was beating her street racing.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking about rules if I were you. Your not even old enough to drive, you're a racer skank in training." The bitch stated. She wasn't known by anything other than bitch to Gracie.  
  
"Yeah I wanna grow up to be just like you." Gracie said smiling even wider, she clicked her tongue and walked away knowing the girl was about to come up behind her and of course she did. Gracie turned around and let the girl punch her in the face.   
  
Gracie grabber her by the neck, she was about the same height as her, and threw her to the ground. She sat on top of her and punched her in the face 13 times before she even considered letting the girl up. The girl's nose was clearly broken and she was bleeding from other areas on her face. Gracie just smiled as everyone else was crowding around to see what had happened. She wasn't worried about getting into trouble. What would they tell the police? Two girls got into a cat fight while they were supposed to be having a street race?  
  
"Better clean the skank up." Gracie said throwing a rag out of her car into the crowd before driving away.  
  
She had been a tough girl. It was truth that she could handle herself and just about anyone else. She had seriously considering punching Dom that night when she thought he was going to hit her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't trust herself to stop hitting him and she wasn't sure whether he'd hit her back. She had gotten into it with guys before, but they were all her age and were those types of guys that you hear about when they're thirty on the news when they beat their wives to death.  
  
Those boys were being taught a lesson. Gracie tried to show them how it was, but she didn't think they were going to change for the better, she just felt sorry for the girlfriends that they would hit later on. She couldn't hit Dom because she wouldn't be teaching him anything. He was 25 he knew not to hit a girl so what would she be teaching him if he HAD hit her and she hit him back? Nothing. He knew better and it was too late for him to learn otherwise.  
  
At this point she was still angry with Dom for pressuring her and being hard on her. Sometimes he was like a spoiled little boy who threw a tantrum when things didn't go as he pleased or her didn't get all the things he wanted. She sighed at this thought. She hoped he would change for her.  
  
When she snapped back to reality there were still a lot of guys standing around her and Edwin again asked her "Are you gonna race tonight?". Gracie thought about it for a minute and then smiled again.  
  
"What's the buy-in?" she asked him tilting her head to the side.  
  
"2 g's." Edwin replied.  
  
"Sure why not." She said handing him the cash.   
  
Dominic saw what was going on and he couldn't believe that she was going to race. She was going to race with the girls obviously but he couldn't believe that she had all that shit under her hood and didn't say anything and more importantly that he was King of the Street Racers and he didn't notice! Gracie had kept him from seeing anything else besides her. She had a way of doing those sort of things to you without meaning to. You could get completely lost in her and not even notice what the hell was going on around you.  
  
The girls race was first. They pulled up to the starting line and Hector raised his arms. All the girls revved their engines and peeled off when Hector lowered his arms. Gracie was in the lead from the beginning. She was a fast little bitch. She hadn't even hit her up her N2O tank yet once and some of the girls had already hit it twice. A-wanna-be-racer bitch started to edge up on her so she sighed and pushed the button sending her over the finish line.  
  
Gracie got out of the car and smiled as the bitch that "almost had her" got out of the car and smiled at her.   
  
"Almost got ya!" she said laughing.  
  
This comment pissed Gracie off.  
  
"In the words of a great racer. It doesn't matter whether it's by an inch or a mile-..."  
  
"WINNING'S WINNING!" the rest of the crowd screamed the words Dominic had once said. He wondered how Gracie knew that. But then he remembered street racers from all over the state could quote him so he really wasn't surprised in the end.  
  
He tried to go over to Gracie and talk to her but she was immersed in the crowd and pretended not to notice him. He'd talk to her later at the after party.  
  
It was Dom's turn to race. He won. What else was knew? He didn't even have to try anymore and that sort of disappointed him.  
  
"COPS!" someone yelled. Everyone immediately got into their cars and sped away and then re-met up at the Toretto house. Gracie showed up for about 5 minutes and then left. Dominic for once didn't give a shit about all the guests they had in the house and raced off to find her. He remembered when she was little she liked to go down to this little beach the next street over that few people knew about. She went there when she was scared or had to think. He only remembered this because her mother panicked one day when she couldn't find her and the team had been sent on a neighborhood search. Dom was the one who found her.  
  
He took his car and slowed it down before the beach. He didn't want to scare the living shit out of her with the headlights if she was there. And she was. He saw her sitting about 5 feet from the tide in the dark.   
  
He got out of his car and walked down the beach and found her curled with her knees up to her chest and she was smoking a cigarette. He had no idea that she smoked but he wasn't going to lecture her on it. He had no place to do that anymore. He was no longer only her protector but the one she loved and being in that place took away his right to act as a father to her.   
  
"How'd you find me?" Gracie said without turning around. He had been too quiet for her to heat him, how had she known he was there.  
  
"I'll tell you after you tell me how you knew I was here." Dominic replied.  
  
"I know your smell Dominic. It's not noticeable to others but I couldn't miss it ever." Gracie said taking a drag on the cigarette.  
  
"What do I smell like?" Dominic asked.  
  
"It's a nice smell. A mixture of peppermint, Corona and motor oil." Gracie said blowing O's out of her mouth.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a great smell." Dominic said, wondering why no one ever told him that he smelled like that.  
  
"Most people don't notice it, but I do and it's a good smell. It's welcoming." Gracie said still refusing to turn around and look at him.  
  
He finally moved to her side and sat down next to her. She still wouldn't look at him. He'd really screwed up this time. He sighed and buried his head in her shoulder.  
  
"Please forgive me for any stupid shit I've ever done. I love you." Dominic said in an almost inaudible voice.  
  
"I forgive you Dom." Gracie said still not looking at him.  
  
"If you forgive me why wont you look at me?" Dominic replied  
  
"You have to earn that." Gracie said getting up and walking down the beach.  
  
He sat for a minute watching her walk. She was such a beauty. He loved the way she walked and talked. He was happy to have her at least talking to him. The breath in her voice made him want to live forever just for her.  
  
He finally got up and followed her down the beach. She stopped dead in her tracks and jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"Dominic I'm sorry for being a bitch. I love you more than you'll ever know." She said continuing to kiss him.  
  
  
But Dominic knew. 


	8. Running away to Mexicoalmost

Authors Note: Hey here's a new chapter PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I only have TWO reviews and I need more motivation to continue writing this! Oh and the song in this chapter "More with Every Breathe." Is completely mine, and was written by me. Please DO NOT use it.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Gracie woke up nestled in Dominic's arms and she smiled. Looking and seeing sand around her she jumped not understanding why she was where she was. She then thought back to the night before and settled back down beside Dom. She kissed his neck trying to wake him, he stirred but didn't awake. She then climbed on top of him and kissed his lips and he slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"Morning baby." He said to her stroking her long black hair.  
  
"Morning sweetheart." She said kissing the top of his bald head.  
  
He got up out of the sand and wrapped the blanket they had been sleeping on around Gracie, it was cold out and the breeze coming off the water didn't help. Without thinking he picked her up and carried her to the car as she laughed. He placed her in the passenger's side of her car and then got into the drivers side. Dominic leaned over and kissed her neck. She relished in the immense feeling of love she got from him. But then it hit her. They had left the party that night and were now returning at 7 in the morning...what was the team going to think?!  
  
"Dom...what are we going to tell the team?" she asked, he immediately stopped kissing her and looked out of his window. He was silent.  
  
"The truth." He said finally. She didn't argue, but she just hopped that he would do all the talking.  
  
Dominic turned on her car and drove away from the curb. He was apparently going to go and pick up his car later. They drove along in silence with their hands laced with each other's. They were both nervous about what the team would say. Would they kick Dom out or send him to get help? No they couldn't do that! They loved him-didn't they? All these thoughts ran through both of their heads.  
  
Out of nowhere they were in their driveway. Apparently Dom had subconsciously driven there, he didn't remember any of the ride. He looked at her and nodded his head. Gracie got out of the car ran to his side and grabbed his hand, she was scared. There was no sound from the house, they were probably all sound asleep and hung over from the night before, and it was still early.  
  
"I don't think I can do this today." Dominic said to her with a nervous look on his face. She nodded her head she couldn't do it either.  
  
"Wanna go to Mexico?" he said to her with a stern look on his face.  
  
She laughed at him. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"No I'm serious, we could get our act together, come back and explain everything when we're ready." Dominic said staring her dead in the eye. She knew he was serious.   
  
"Ok Dom." She said softly. She would do anything for him.  
  
They entered the house and immediately sprang to action. Dominic instructed her to go quickly and quietly pack bags for him and her while he wrote a note telling the team that they were going to Mexico, but leaving no details.  
  
She did as she was told and ran up the stairs her feet swiftly but silently barely touching each step. She packed her bag first and then ran to Dominic's went through all his stuff and packed everything she believe he would need. She raced down the stairs in record time and saw that Dominic was ready to go. The note was ready and on the table.  
  
They stepped outside the door and then remembered. Dominic's car. They ran with their bags to the next street, hopped in his car and left. His note went as follows:  
  
Me and Gracie are going to Mexico. We'll explain when we come back, please don't worry we're fine. I love you and so does she.  
  
~Dom  
  
They had been headed for the border for about an hour when Gracie started to fall asleep. She climbed out of her seatbelt, kissed Dominic on the cheek and climbed into the back seat with a blanket and fell asleep. He watched her in the rearview mirror and smiled. She was so beautiful, fun and innocent, yet she had been through so much and she could take just about anyone. He loved that about her.   
  
Nightfall came and Gracie was still asleep. He began to get worried about her so he pulled into a hotel for the night. He climbed into the back seat and shook her awake. She woke up startled. Her breath was heavy.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked her nervously.  
  
"I'm fine...I think. I had a nightmare." She said clinging to him.  
  
"You slept for a really long time." He said stroking her face. He wondered if she was getting sick.  
  
"I'm alright. I have a talent, I can sleep all day if I want to." She said smiling at his touch. He was scared for her.  
  
"Aight well we're stopping here for the night. The borders only about 5 minutes away but I don't know how much longer I can drive." He said to her still holding onto her face. She nodded and shook his touch away so she could get up.   
  
Dominic told the clerk at the check in that Gracie was his little sister. He didn't need him calling the cops on him. They were too close to the border to get caught now. They got the key to their room and immediately dropped their bags. Gracie fell onto the bed and began to talk to him. They discussed everything. His life, her life, his past, her past. The team who was a family to the both of them now. Everything.   
  
She was resting in his arms and she leaned up to kiss him. The kiss became more passionate and Dominic climbed on top of her. It happened that night, they both wanted it and it wasn't going to be avoided forever.   
  
Dominic collapsed onto the bed next to her breathing heavily. He was exhausted and so was she. She wrapped herself in his arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you love me more than your car?" she asked him playfully.  
  
"I love you more than all the cars in the world." He told her kissing the top of her head.  
  
"That's good. You should love me that much." She said laughing as he laughed too.  
  
"What about you?" he asked her  
  
"What about me?" she asked confused.  
  
"Do you love me more than YOUR car?" he asked her.  
  
"Well..." she replied laughing as he gently punched her in the arm.  
  
"Of course I do. I love you more than anything else. Even chocolate." She said beginning to sing "Your love". He laughed as she did this, but she had a beautiful voice. When she was done singing that she began to sing a different song that he had never heard before.  
  
All the things in the world  
Couldn't tell you how I feel.  
And when you're here beside me I have nothing to fear.  
Just hold me close tonight and tell me you love me  
Hold me close tonight and tell me that you need me.  
I love you more with each and every breath.  
And I promise that I'll love you until there's none left.  
I can be everything you need  
If I could I'd promise you the world  
Just promise me this once  
That you'll be there when I call  
Promise me I won't fear, anything at all  
Promise me that your touch is everything I need  
I swear I love you more with every breath  
I'll love you till there's nothing left.  
Just hold me close tonight and tell me you love me  
Hold me close tonight and tell me that you need me.  
Just be here when I wake.  
  
He looked at her and smiled a strange smile. She looked away from him.  
  
"I'm sorry.," she said  
  
"Don't be! It was beautiful, I've just never heard it before." He said stroking her hair that fell down her bare back.  
  
"That's because I wrote it. It's called "More with Every Breath" I've always had a thing for music, I play guitar and piano too." She said softly.  
  
"You wrote that?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yes I wrote it for you." She said even softer hoping for his approval.  
  
"Oh Gracie. I love you so much" He said burying his head into her shoulder.  
  
"I love you to." She said resting her chin on his head.  
  
"I promise." He said.  
  
"You promise what?" she replied to this out-of-nowhere-comment.  
  
"That I'll be here when you call, that my touch is all you'll ever need and that I'll be here when you wake." He said kissing her neck and immediately falling asleep.  
  
She moved her head into the crease between his neck and head and fell asleep with his arms still wrapped around her.  
  
  
When she woke up in the morning Dominic was in the shower. She couldn't find her clothes so she just through on one of his long shirts. He came out of the bathroom wearing nothing at all, she turned around ashamed.  
  
He laughed at her. "I figured you wouldn't be shy after last night." He said pulling on some clothes and coming up behind her and kissing her neck.  
  
"You look REALLY good in my shirt..."he growled into her neck.  
  
"Yup I look better than you do!" she said dancing around the hotel room. He laughed at her.  
  
When she came out of the shower, she was fully clothed to Dominic's dismay. She laughed at the pouting look her gave her. She stopped when his cell phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" he answered nervously.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!" Gracie could hear the whole team scream from across the room. She covered her mouth to muffle her laughter. Dominic smiled, placed the cell on the dresser and put it on speakerphone.  
  
"Almost in Mexico." He said shrugging to Gracie. He wasn't going to tell them they were still in a hotel together.   
  
"Please bring her back Dominic." Mia said into the phone. Her tone of voice let them know that they had all figured out exactly what was happening.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Let's see you PETAFILE, she's FIFTEEN!" Letty took her turn speaking.  
  
Dominic's face turned to angry. He couldn't believe they actually thought that about him but he didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm fine you guys!" Gracie said piping in.  
  
"Gracie girl, are you alright?" Jesse asked into the phone  
  
Before she could answer Dominic did for her.  
  
"Oh course she's fine! Do you think I'd hurt her?" the team was silent on the other line. They either thought he would or couldn't believe what they were saying to him.  
  
"Come on man bring her back...what are you doing?" Vince said.  
  
"She's fine." Dominic said angrily.  
  
"Dude she's 15, do you expect this to work?" Leon said  
  
"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Dominic said to him remembering Gracie's first night staying with them. Leon was silent.  
  
"Guys I'm alright really..."Gracie said again  
  
  
"Ok man please bring her back and we'll get you some help...." Leon said.  
  
"I don't need help I love her!" Dominic said into the phone. The team was silent. Dominic told them the whole story, minus the details of the night before. The team was still silent  
  
"Dom please bring her home..."Letty said with a scared tone in her voice. She was REALLY scared for Gracie's safety when she was with Dom?!  
  
Dominic hung up the phone on them. He couldn't take it anymore.   
  
"Maybe we should go back..."Gracie trailed off.  
  
"Are you serious? You want them to send me away?!" Dominic asked her with an unbelieving tone in his voice.  
  
  
"I promise they wont send you away. I'll talk to them, I'll explain. I wont let them send you away Dominic. I trust you, will you please trust me?" She asked but he was still scared.  
  
He dropped to his knees and hugged her legs. "Please tell me what you want, I just want to love you Gracie. I'd die for you." He said in his most sincere tone. She wanted to cry when she heard him say that.  
  
"Just take me back, I promise I wont let anything happen to you." She said. He was still hugging her knees but she felt him nod.  
  
  
They checked out of the hotel and got into the car and headed in the opposite direction than they had been heading towards the night before. Gracie lay across the front seat with her head resting on his thigh. She held his hand and played around with his fingers to pass the time, only letting go when he felt that he needed to put two hands on the wheel. He smiled as he felt her move around his hand. He knew she loved him.  
  
He was serious when he said that he'd die for her. Dominic never loved anyone else the way he loved her, and he was happy. He felt like he was going to explode inside, but in a good way. His love grew deeper for her each and every day.  
  
She had promised not to let anything happen to him and she was serious, he knew it. Dominic knew finally that everything was going to be alright. It may take some time. But everything someday was going to be ok. He smiled and continued to drive home. 


	9. They can't take you away

Authors note: Alrighty I REALLY need some encouragement I still only have two reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! I really love writing this story but I feel like I'm doing it for no one to read!! Thank you to the TWO people who have given me reviews so far, they have been very encouraging for me.~Shay  
  
  
Chapter9.  
  
Gracie fell asleep with her head resting on his thigh. She apparently slept when she got bored. Dominic didn't mind, he loved when she was awake, he could talk to her about anything or just sit in silence and have it be alright. But he loved it when she was asleep to. Her face was a paradox. This poor girl had gone through so much in 15 years, but you couldn't tell that when she was asleep at all. She was so peaceful; it was like her mind drifted to another world where she had no problems. Dominic desperately wanted to know what went through her mind when she slept. He stroked her face and she woke up and looked straight into his eyes. They were scared. Every time he woke her up she looked scared.   
  
"I'm sorry." Dominic said.  
  
"It's ok." She said smiling, kissing his cheek and sitting back up in the passenger's side.  
  
"What do you dream about?" he asked her thoughtfully. He wanted to know why she always looked scared out of her mind when he woke her up.  
  
She didn't answer him, but he knew he heard her.  
  
"I thought you could tell me everything." He said softly.  
  
"I can Dom, I love you and I can, but you don't want to know about this." She said looking out her window.  
  
"But I do." He said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Since you and I got together, I always have a nightmare about you leaving me." She said still looking out her window.  
  
"I would never leave you. I love you Gracie." He said with a whining tone in his voice.  
  
"Your not leaving because you want to, you're being taken away from me. Your either being shot and you die in my arms, or the police are coming to arrest you for statutory rape." She said whimpering.  
  
He couldn't believe she was so scared of him being away from her. He sat in silence and listened to her as she continued.  
  
"Most of the time you're being shot though. I always run over to you and hold you crying and your crying too. Your blood is everywhere and your holding a necklace in your hand that you're trying to give to me. I never get to the part of the dream where I figure out what the necklace is. You always wake me up." She said.  
  
"What about when the police are taking me away?" he asked her.  
  
"You're trying to give me a necklace. I never find out what it is, you always end up waking me up." She said.  
  
Dominic was confused. He didn't understand what the necklace had to do with anything but he just assumed that he was trying to give her something to remember her by.  
  
"I'm sorry baby." He said softly.  
  
"Don't be it's not your fault that I have nightmares." She said not taking her eyes off the window. He could tell that this dream really bothered her, and he almost wished he hadn't asked. It was starting to bother him too. He shook it off and in a few hours he forgot about it and so did she. She went back to sleep and he woke her up again but she didn't have the nightmare. It was like telling him about it kept her from having it again.  
  
  
Before they knew it they were pulling back into the driveway that they had left the day before. The team was in the kitchen waiting for them and as soon as Gracie stepped out of the car they ran out to her. Letty and Mia wrapped their arms around her and Vince, Leon and Jesse wouldn't let Dominic anywhere near her.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Dominic asked them angrily. Gracie was trying to get out of Letty and Mia's grasp and get to him.  
  
"Look Dominic, you need to leave." Mia said to him.   
  
He couldn't believe that his own flesh and blood, his sister was telling him to leave the house they had grown up in together. He had taken care of her since their parents died and now she was telling him to leave? He looked at her with scornful eyes.  
  
"I don't understand..."he said. And he really didn't, he had explained to the team. They loved him! Why where they doing this to him?  
  
"Your 25 years old! She's 15! You can't honestly think that she really loves you!" Mia screamed at him.  
  
But Dominic KNEW that Gracie loved him. He looked to Gracie. She promised they wouldn't let them do this. Gracie finally got lose from Mia and Letty and ran towards Dom but Leon caught her and wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Let me go Leon! Please I love him! Don't make him leave! I need him!" she was crying. Leon, Vince and Jesse all had a grip on her this time she was fiercely fighting them but the more she tried to get lose, the tighter the held onto her. She was becoming exhausted from fighting them. Dominic just stood there with his mouth open looking at them.  
  
"Look what you're doing to her!" Dominic screamed at all of them finally. He couldn't bear to see Gracie squirming in their arms when he just wanted to hold her.  
  
"This is for her own good!" Letty screamed back  
  
"Mia! You told me about Brian! Don't you think that you would have still fallen in love with him even if he was 10 years older than you and you were my age?!" Gracie cried to Mia.  
  
Mia was silent. She knew Gracie was right. She still loved Brian and as far as she was concerned age wouldn't have mattered even if it were an issue to anyone else. Mia would love him anyway.  
  
"Let her go." Mia said softly. But the boys couldn't hear her.  
  
"LET HER GO!" Mia screamed louder. The guys turned around and looked at her but gently put Gracie down and she ran straight into Dominic's and collapsed into them. She looked at all of them her eyes fully of sadness. She couldn't believe what they had just done to her. Dominic pressed his lips to the top of her head. He had the same look on his face as he did when Jesse was shot. He was absolutely terrified and looked as if he thought he was going to lose her forever. The team knew from seeing them like this that they were in love with each other and age didn't matter to either one of them.  
  
"I'm sorry baby." He whispered into her neck. The team slowly made their way back into the house. They had only meant the best for Gracie, but apparently what they thought was best for her wasn't the best.   
  
"I told you I wouldn't let them take you away from me." Gracie said so softly you could barely hear her. She had promised and she came through with that promise. She wasn't going to lose anyone from her life again. Dominic couldn't believe that someone her age was capable of protecting him, but he loved her even more.  
  
"What do we do now?" she asked him  
  
"We go home." He said heading towards the house. He wouldn't even look at team. They were all ashamed and they couldn't look at him either. Gracie sat down at the table and pretended as if nothing had just happened. She knew they would learn that way.  
  
Finally Mia spoke. "I'm so sorry Gracie." She said  
  
"Me too." Chimed in everyone else at the same time making them laugh. It was going to be alright. The team was going to let them be together, even if they didn't really understand. They were going to let them be together.   
  
Dominic couldn't believe how much bullshit the team had just put him through. He couldn't help it if he loved Gracie. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her! He knew that she was the one he was going to marry but he would have to wait until she was 18. At least the team finally realized that they had to be together and they were going to allow it. But he couldn't believe that they had just treated him like some kind of sick criminal who had a thing for little girls. He didn't come down for dinner that night and the team all understood why.  
  
He fell asleep on his bed and woke up when he found Gracie sitting on top of him smiling. He couldn't help but smile back at her.  
  
"Come on big guy!" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him downstairs. The rest of the team was asleep. Gracie went out the back door with him pulled him into the hammock with her. She point up at the sky. There was a meteor shower that night! It was beautiful, and there was no one he would have rather watched it with than her. Gracie lay on top of him and watched the sky. He sang the song that she had written for him to her. She smiled.  
  
"Gracie?" he asked her  
  
"Yes?" she replied.  
  
"I love you." He said sternly.  
  
"I love you to." Gracie answered starting to fall asleep.  
  
He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep He wanted to stay like that forever. 


	10. All the things in the world couldnt make...

Authors Note: Hey thanks for the reviews especially from AJ's Charmed One. And your right, the drama level IS about to get sky high! Keep the reviews coming! Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer but here it is now!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the story or any of the characters from The Fast and the Furious. The only character and character traits I own are Gracie's. Please do not use her. You may use her name but please do not use the same character without permission from me! If you want to put her into one of your stories please say so in a review and I will get back to you in an authors note. Thank you.  
~Shay  
  
Chapter 10. _____This chapter takes place 6 months later_____  
  
Dominic woke up and Gracie was gone. He went inside the house where the team was eating breakfast at the kitchen table. All of them but Gracie.  
  
"Hey where's Gracie?" he asked them.  
  
They took their turns shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads.  
  
"Didn't she go to sleep with you last night in the hammock?" Jesse asked him.  
  
"Yeah she did...and I woke up and she wasn't there." Dominic said.  
  
There was silence for a moment and they heard whimpering coming from upstairs.  
  
The whole team looked at each other and got up and ran up the stairs. Gracie was in the bathroom with the door shut. She was crying. Dominic turned around and signaled for the team to leave. He knocked on the door and Gracie stopped whimpering.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"It's Dom. Open up Gracie." He said. He was really worried about her.  
  
She started to cry again. He didn't understand. She had been so happy the past six months, was she having another breakdown?   
  
Gracie finally got up and opened the door for him. She immediately got into the tub and crouched into a ball.  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked her coming over and stroking her back.  
  
"What the hell do you think is wrong with me?" she said through sobs.  
  
Dominic's smile faded as he began to think. He didn't know.  
  
He shook his head and shrugged to show her he had no idea of what was wrong with her. Gracie held up a box for him to see. It was a pregnancy test box. This couldn't be happening. His smile immediately faded.  
  
  
"Umm...are you?" he asked her  
  
She nodded her head. This was bad. This was really really bad.   
  
"Are you absolutely POSITIVE Gracie?" he asked her getting nervous.  
  
"I'm so sure it's not even funny. I'm always right on schedule. I'm 3 months late and the test came out positive!" she said starting to sob again.  
  
He couldn't believe this. This was his fault. He should have been more careful but sometimes in the heat of the moment Dominic just didn't care. He sat down on the closed seat of the toilet and put his face in his hands. What the hell was he going to do now?  
  
"What do you want to do?" he asked her. He just wanted her to be happy.  
  
"I'm not going to have an abortion if that's what you're asking." Gracie said to him. She wouldn't look at him.  
  
"I'm not saying that at all. I just want you to be happy Gracie." He said crouching down beside the tub and putting his face in her shoulder.  
  
"Can I keep it?" she asked him looking at him straight in the eye. It was like she was asking him if she could keep a puppy that had followed her from school one day. He felt terrible, she actually thought that she needed his approval to keep the baby.  
  
"Of course you can. I love you Gracie and I'm going to love this baby." He said putting his hand on her stomach.  
  
"I already love this baby." She said smiling to herself.  
  
"Then why were you crying?" he asked her confusedly.   
  
"I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore or you wouldn't want the baby, or you would say it wasn't yours. I don't know why I thought that though Dom! I don't! I was so scared!" she said starting to sob again. He took her into his arms and held her.  
  
But he was really thinking: I fucked up bad this time. Of course you did Dom. Your 25 and you just got a 15 year old pregnant. Sure you love her. But what is everyone else around you going to do? If the state finds out this is bad Dominic.   
  
In his mind he talked to himself. He had to share what he was thinking with Gracie.  
  
"Gracie? When you have this baby, the hospital is probably going to ask about the father. When they see me and find out I'm the father they'll probably call the cops or something..." he trailed off.  
  
"I know I've been thinking about that since I found out for sure that I'm pregnant." She said to him looking to the bottom of the tub.  
  
"I'm going to tell them I don't know who the father is." She said. He could tell by her tone of voice that she was hurt that she was going to have to deny Dominic the right to tell the hospital that he was the baby's father and that his name couldn't go on the birth certificate. But if this baby was going to have a father at all, it had to be done. And Dominic understood.  
  
"Alright." He replied to her. Dominic knew that this was best, but he just wished that it didn't have to be this way.  
  
"Now, what are we going to do about telling the team?" He asked her. She was going to be a good mom; she already to initiative to make sure everything was going to turn out ok.   
  
"Well we're sure as hell not going to run away to Mexico." She said laughing at him. He laughed back but softly. He was going to be a dad, and he was scared.  
  
"So...do we go downstairs and drop the bomb on them?" he asked her. She nodded and he wasn't going to argue. He was sick of hiding things.  
  
He took her hand and helped her out of the tub. Gracie laced his fingers with hers and they walked down the stairs. The team looked up from the table. Jesse was bouncing around in his seat anxiously. His ADD was bothering him again and he wanted to know what was going on. They were all silent, the look on their faces said "Tell us already you stupid shits!"  
  
Dominic looked at Gracie and she nodded at him. He wanted to tell them and she wanted him to do it.  
  
"Don't tell me, you guys are getting married right?" Leon asked laughing. He killed it. He didn't mean to, but that comment wasn't going to make things easier.  
  
"Actually no. But we do have something else to tell you. Gracie and I are having a baby." He said looking at them. Mia dropped her plate and it broke on the floor. Other than that there was silence.  
  
"Are you serious?" Letty finally said coming out of the silence. Gracie nodded her head.  
  
Jesse looked like he was stoned. He had a dead look in his eye and just stared straight at Dominic and Gracie. Leon looked to the table. Vince looked at Leon. Letty looked at Mia and Mia looked out the window. They knew it wasn't going to go over well but they had to tell them.  
  
"Well congratulations you guys. We'll be here every step of the way." Vince finally said getting up to give Dominic and Gracie a hug.  
  
The rest followed suit. Except for Mia. Sure she understood the two of them loving each other and wanting to be together, but now Gracie was pregnant? This wasn't right and she knew that Dominic hadn't been careful. Mia knew Gracie too well, she knew she would have just expected Dominic to know the routine after a while and be safe about things, and wouldn't have asked. Not necessarily the brightest thing in the world to do, but Gracie trusted Dominic with her whole heart.   
  
"You really fucked things up this time Dom." Mia said getting up from the table and going to her room. He knew it was true. But he loved Gracie, the baby and he was going to make this work, even if that meant that Mia wasn't going to accept things the way they were.  
  
  
Dominic let go of Gracie's hand and went up to Mia's room. He walked in without knocking.   
  
"Mia, I know this seems pretty bad. But Gracie and I have things figured out and we're gonna make them work.." he was cut off by Mia.  
  
"Your gonna make this work?! She's 15 Dominic! Do you honestly think that girl downstairs doesn't feel terrible about what's going on? She may love that baby inside her and you with all her heart BUT she knows that she's going to have to deny you being the father to anyone else besides the team for a long time! That means that you wont be on that baby's birth certificate, everyone in that hospital will think she's some cheap whore that got knocked up and doesn't know who the father is!" Mia was out of breath when she finished this rant.  
  
Dominic knew she was right though. He really had messed up. He didn't want anyone to think of Gracie like that, but what could he do about it? Nothing. She didn't want an abortion and frankly he didn't want her to have one. He loved her and he loved that baby already. Dominic was excited to be a father. But he knew that this would also have consequences that would be on Gracie's mind for the rest of her life. He would make it up to her someday though, he just didn't know how yet.  
  
Downstairs Gracie was alone in the living room. Everyone else had left for the garage. She was lying on the couch stroking her stomach. She didn't know why she hadn't realized that she was pregnant before. She had been puking almost every morning for a month or two and she didn't have her period. It was like she forgot about it or something until two days before when she thought about what was going on. She had bought the pregnancy test at the drug store but didn't get the guts to use it until that morning.  
  
Dominic was going to be a good father. She wished things didn't have to be the way they were going to be but she knew things would turn out for the best. She fell asleep on the couch and awoke startled and screaming. The dream came back. Dominic and Mia were gone, she had gone to the café and he went to the garage. There was a note from Dominic on the table though.  
  
Gracie,  
I love you and the baby so much. I'll see you when I get home, call Mia or me if you need anything.  
  
~Dom  
  
  
The note comforted her but she was scared out of her mind. For some reason she wanted Jesse's company, but she would have to wait until later for it. Since Jesse had been shot, he got tired easier, so he usually came home from the garage after lunch to rest.  
  
  
~*~At the Garage~*~  
  
Dominic pulled out a long thin black box out of his jacket pocket. He opened it and showed what was inside to Vince, Leon, Letty and Jesse.   
  
"She'll love it." Letty said smiling. She knew that Gracie must be going through a lot, but she was going to be there for her. She didn't really agree with that was going on, but she tried her best to be helpful so things would be easier on Dominic.  
  
"What do you think about me getting one but smaller for the baby? And one for me?" he asked looking around at the team. They all nodded in approval, they thought it was a good idea. Dominic would stop and get two more on his lunch break and then take off to see Gracie with Jesse. He wanted to see how she was feeling.  
  
~*~At home~*~  
  
Gracie had started to fall asleep when she heard a bang come from the back of the house. She sat up startled and noticed she was suddenly surrounded by a large group of men. She knew two of them were Johnny and Lance Tran.  
  
"This shit isn't happening to me today..."Gracie trailed off. She knew what was in store. She got up and ran to the front of the house but someone gave her a blow to the back of the head and she was knocked out cold.  
  
  
Dominic got home with Jesse after lunch and bounded up the stairs with his gifts. Gracie was nowhere. He went downstairs, looked out the backdoor to see if she was in the hammock, but she wasn't.   
  
"Dom man you better come take a look at this!" Jesse yelled from the kitchen.  
  
Dominic ran into the kitchen and read from a sheet of paper that was left next to where he had left Gracie's not that morning.  
  
Dominic,  
We meet again. Well maybe not so much you, but me and your "good Grace" should I say? She's a pretty little thing. You know what I want, bring it to the warehouse this after noon or else she's gonna get pumped full of 40 weight...remember Ted?   
  
"SHIT!" Dominic yelled slamming down the note. He ran to the garage where the wrecked charger was and grabbed two guns. One for him and well, another for him. One of them was a handgun that he tucked into his pants and the other was a shotgun. He yelled to Jesse as he was peeling out of the driveway.  
  
"Don't call the cops Jesse! I'm gonna deal with Tran myself this time!" Jesse just nodded his head.  
  
In the trunk of Dominic's car was a suitcase full of cash and an engine Johnny had been wanting for his car. Pretty irrational ransom, but Johnny was a pretty irrational guy. He didn't care; he needed to get to Gracie before anyone hurt her.  
  
It began to rain outside. He drove faster. Dominic just hoped he got to Gracie before something even worse happened to her. He already felt responsible for what was going on, and he couldn't let anything happen to her now. He drove with his teeth clenched through the pouring rain. 


	11. You cant leave me that easy

Author's note: Hey new chapter get ready, the story will be winding down soon. I have an idea of where this is going. Please keep the reviews coming!~Shay  
  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
Gracie woke up on a concrete floor her head felt like she had been hit with a pipe or something. She then laughed to herself as she remembered she had been!  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" she heard Johnny's voice come out of the darkness. She stopped laughing. Gracie was becoming more pissed off than she had been in her life. And we all know what happens when Gracie's pissed off. She takes shit from no one.  
  
"You. What the fuck is your problem? Why do you want me?" Gracie asked getting up off the floor but realizing that her hands were handcuffed behind her back. This would be interesting.  
  
"I don't want YOU I want your boyfriend." Johnny replied to her.  
  
"Ok well what the hell do you want with Dominic?" she asked him.  
  
"It doesn't really matter, the thing that does matter though it I'm only giving him an hour to get here, or well your dead pretty little girl." He said coming over and stroking her neck. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"My my you are a beautiful thing. They're always talking about you down the race track, so I checked up on you, had some people watch you. Found out there was something between you and Dom. Funny how everyone thinks I'M the criminal when he's the one screwing around with a 15 year old girl." He said laughing to himself. He pushed Gracie to the ground and left the room.   
  
Gracie stood up and pushed her hands behind her back to the ground and stepped over them. Her hands were now handcuffed in front of her. But not for long, she slid a pin out of her hair and picked the lock. She was free. Johnny came back into the room and began to scream at her, she didn't say anything but just waited until he got close enough to her. She hit him in the nose and knocked him to the ground, she proceeded to sit on top of his chest and beat the living shit out of him.  
  
"You've made three mistakes Johnny." Gracie said punching him  
  
"First off taking me here." She threw a right hook into his face  
  
"Second of all, expecting me not to beat the hell out of you. If you did your checking correctly you'd know that I've been arrested for beating the shit out of people twice my size!" Gracie threw a left hook to his jaw.  
  
"And THIRD of all, calling Dominic a criminal!" she turned her elbow to the side and slammed it into his forehead causing him to cry out in pain, but it didn't stop him from reaching for his gun. At that moment they heard the roar of an engine pull up and a door slam.  
  
  
"Tran I'm here where the fuck are you?" they heard Dominic's voice cry. He was the angriest he'd ever been in his entire life.  
  
"I'm right in here..."Johnny said getting up and grabbing Gracie from the back of her neck. He snaked his arm around her neck and held the gun to her head. She was now beginning to get scared.  
  
  
It was still raining outside and the sky had become black. Dominic stepped into the warehouse and saw Johnny holding Gracie like this and his heart sank and his anger flourished at the same time.  
  
"Alright I'm here I got what you want, let her go." He stated holding the freshly loaded shot gun close to him.  
  
  
"Give me it now then, or I'll just shoot her in the fucking head." Johnny said tightening his grip around Gracie's neck.  
  
"You do that you die." Dominic replied aiming the shot gun towards him.  
  
At this moment 6 of Johnny's men stepped out of the darkness holding much larger guns than Dominic and they were all pointed towards him. He lowered the shot gun.  
  
"Fucking A this day just had to be shit for me didn't it?" Gracie said to herself. Johnny put the gun right next to her head and she stopped squirming. She almost stopped breathing. At the sight of this Dominic aimed his gun again and Johnny's men stepped closer to him with their guns.  
  
"Dominic please, just give Johnny what he wants and get out of here." Gracie knew for some reason that Johnny wasn't going to let her go even when Dominic did give him what he wanted.  
  
"Gracie I'm not leaving without you, leave me at this." Dominic said eyeing her and then noticing Johnny's face. It was pouring blood and Gracie had blood on her fists and smeared on her chest. But she wasn't bleeding. He almost smiled knowing she had tried to beat the shit out of him.  
  
At this moment Dominic didn't really care what happened to him, he just wanted to save Gracie and the baby. He loved them, he wasn't going to lose them just like he lost his father, his mother and he almost lost Jesse.  
  
Dominic stepped closer aiming his gun and finally he was shot by one of Trans men. Gracie screamed as she watched Dominic hit the ground. They had shot him in the stomach. He couldn't move but as he hit the ground, his gun went off and he shot Johnny. She had been lucky that he hadn't shot her.  
  
The men dragged him outside and began beating Dominic. He was just letting them do it, he couldn't fight back he didn't have any power inside of him to. He was bleeding heavily from his stomach and he couldn't even get up.  
  
Gracie continued screaming.  
  
"Oh my God! Please stop it, get up Dominic please get up!" Gracie's tears poured down her face.  
  
Trans men finally stopped kicking and throwing punches at him and left him on the ground. They had forgotten about Gracie at this point too.  
  
She ran over to where his body lay on the ground and took him into her arms as the rain poured down on them. His blood ran all over her. She held him close and cried more than she ever had before.  
  
"Please Dominic, talk to me baby please!" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you Gracie." He said whimpering, he didn't want to leave her. He reached into his pocket with all his strength and pulled out the gift he was going to give her when he had gone home that day. He pressed the necklace into her hand and held it there, his hand was trembling.  
  
Gracie began sobbing even louder. Her nightmare was coming true.  
  
"Dominic I'm not gonna let you die on me please! Stay awake just stay awake!" Dominic was beginning to pass out.  
  
"There's one for me and the baby at home on the kitchen table. Please put mine on me at the funeral. I love you. Vince and the rest of the team will help you with the baby. Tell them I told them to..."he drifted off to sleep.  
  
"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO PUT IT ON YOU AT YOUR FUNERAL DOM! YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE! PLEASE BABY DON'T DIE! I WONT LET YOU! YOU CANT LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU! YOUR NOT LEAVING THIS EASY!" Gracie screamed at him, but he didn't stir, he was still breathing.  
  
Gracie reached into his pocket for his cell phone and dialed 911. She explained the situation and told them where she was. She didn't care what happened, just as long as Dominic was alive. When she hung up the phone with them she held him tighter. Within 3 minutes an ambulence was there.  
  
  
They put Dominic on a stretcher, got him and Gracie inside and rushed off the hospital. As the paramedics worked on Dom, Gracie just sat there in awe. She couldn't believe that this was happening.  
  
"Please don't let him die." Was all she could say.  
  
  
When they got to the hospital Gracie was brought to a nurse to be checked out. They asked her about any medications and eventually it came out that she was pregnant. When they began to ask her questions to was too dazed to answer any of them.  
  
  
"Please don't let him die." Was the only thing that would leave her lips. 


	12. Doing something BIG

Chapter 12.  
  
  
Gracie looked into the palm of her hand where she had been clutching the necklace Dominic had given her. She hadn't even looked at it yet. She opened her hand and it was a silver cross necklace. An imprint of the cross was left in the palm of her hand, she turned it over and saw that Dominic had had it engraved.  
  
  
More with every breath Gracie.  
  
Dominic  
  
  
She wanted to cry. So she did. She couldn't believe that this was happening, by this time she was in the waiting room and there really wasn't anyone else there. It was a slow day in the hospital besides the fact of Dominic coming in with a gunshot wound. The team was already at the hospital standing in the waiting room doorway but Gracie didn't see them. She was too busy sobbing and looking at the necklace that Dominic had given her.  
  
Letty came over to her and wrapped her in her arms, she was crying too. As Gracie looked up she realized the whole team was in tears. All of them, the guys were more discreet about their tears but Mia and Letty sobbed openly with Gracie.   
  
  
They sat in the waiting room like this for an hour until the doctor working on Dominic came to see them. They all stood up with hopeful looks on their faces in his presence.  
  
  
"He's going to be fine. The bullet didn't hit any major organs. He got lucky, a quarter inch to the left and there would have been nothing we could to for him. He's been stabilized, he can see you now but one at a time.  
  
They followed him down the hall to Dominic's room in the intensive care unit. Gracie let the rest of the team go first. Dominic was awake and talking to them, and he kept asking them if Gracie was ok, and they all replied that she was.  
  
Finally it was Gracie's turn. She stepped into the door and shut it behind her. She kept her back to him. She couldn't look at him yet.  
  
"Gracie..."Dominic's voice trailed off. He wanted her to turn around so he could see her. But even him saying her name didn't make her turn around. She just started crying and she wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Please look at me sweetie." He said in his low growly voice.  
  
Gracie finally turned around with tears streaming down her face. She went to his bedside and climbed into the side of his bed with him. She wrapped his arms around him because he couldn't move to put his around her.  
  
"I thought you were going to die on me." She said through her tears.  
  
"No I wasn't going to leave you that easy." He said. She looked up at him.  
  
"You heard me when I said that?" she stared into his eyes.  
  
"I heard everything that you screamed to me, I just couldn't respond back." He said resting his head on her shoulder. At this moment a nurse came by and yelled at Gracie to get out of the bed. In response Gracie flipped her off and Dominic laughed. The nurse walked away.  
  
"I love my necklace." She said rubbing the cross that was now hanging from her neck.  
  
"I'm glad...did you see the engraving?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes I did. It made me cry." She said laughing now.  
  
"I always do something to make you cry damnit." He said laughing too.  
  
"Yeah well it comes with the territory." She said stroking his head that was now becoming stubbly.  
  
"Gracie. I'm sorry that I got you pregnant." He said to her.  
  
She sat up and looked at him.  
  
"You don't want the baby?" she asked getting sad again  
  
"No! It's not that I don't want the baby, but things shouldn't have to be this way. I should have been more careful, I want to be that baby's father and I wish that I didn't have to make it so hard on you and me." He said sincerely.  
  
"Dom, I love you and this baby no matter what. Yeah maybe you can't be on the birth certificate, but this baby will always know that you're her father and that your going to be there for her." She said smiling at him.  
  
He laughed.  
  
  
"How do you know it's going to be a girl?" he asked her smiling  
  
"I had another dream. Either way, I can just feel it." She said rubbing her stomach. He reached up and put his hand on her stomach. Knowing that he created that life with her was mind blowing. He leaned down and kissed her stomach and put his head on it. Dominic couldn't wait for this baby to be born. You couldn't tell she was pregnant by looking at her, but he hoped you would be able to soon.   
  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked her with his eyes close and his head still resting on her stomach.  
  
"Of course I will. It's going to be a long engagement though, are you sure you want to make this commitment now?" she asked him rubbing his head.  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." And after he said this he fell asleep.  
  
She eased him off of her and left. Gracie knew that she had to do something big for him. He risked his life for her and the baby and she wanted to show him how much she loved him.  
  
"Letty, can you take me for a ride?" Letty nodded her head letting Gracie know she'd take her wherever she wanted to go.  
  
  
  
Gracie knew exactly what she wanted to do for him. 


	13. Dancing Foolyes this is chapter 13 I lab...

Authors Note: I had some very nice reviews so I'm going to continue this story. Thank you so much to Madame Parker aka Anya! Your review was very sweet and now I'm very excited to write this next chapter. Sorry if this chapter sounds completely illogical, but I told you Gracie wanted to do something BIG for Dominic and like Madame Parker aka Anya said...she's crazy as hell. Please keep the reviews coming people!!!~Shay  
  
  
  
"Well how'd it go?" Letty asked her as Gracie stepped out the door.  
  
"Fine, fine. FUCK I HURT!" Gracie said rubbing her back.   
  
Letty laughed at her.  
  
"You had to do something BIG for him didn't you though?" she asked continuing to laugh.  
  
"Yeah, you think he'll like it?" Gracie responded to Letty, hoping she would say yes, it would suck if she didn't.  
  
"He'll be floored." Letty said smiling and getting into the car  
  
Gracie hoped that was a good thing.  
  
"Letty please don't tell anyone what we went to do. I don't want anyone else to know until Dominic can come home and I can show him." Gracie pleaded with Letty.  
  
"I won't, I won't your secrets safe with me mommy-to-be." Letty said giggling to the rhyme she had made, reaching across to the passengers side of the car and rubbing Gracie's stomach.  
  
"You little bitch you don't show at all yet!" Letty told her as Gracie laughed  
  
"I think that's part of the reason I didn't know for so long." Gracie said reaching into her pocket to grab a pack of cigarettes, but remembering that she was pregnant, she through them out the window.  
  
"That's my girl." Letty said continuing to drive.  
  
They pulled into the driveway and went into the house. The only one there was Leon. They laughed as they saw what Leon did when he was alone. He was dancing around the living room singing "I got hoes." He didn't notice when Letty and Gracie came into the house so they were quiet. Gracie stood in the kitchen watching him and Letty ran to get the video camera. They had video tapped him for four full songs, including "Buck Wild" before he noticed them standing there laughing their asses off.  
  
"What a guy can't dance?" Leon asked embarrassed.   
  
"Well some guys can dance but you sure as hell can't!" Gracie said as Letty dropped to the floor and laughed. Leon put a pouting look on his face.  
  
"I don't need you!" he said half laughing and walking up the stairs.  
  
"Ha ha, you know you love me Leon!" Gracie yelled after him, in response he flipped her off laughing and went to his room.  
  
Gracie just smiled. Letty was already in the living room watching the performance again and laughing her ass off.  
  
"Does he do always that whenever he's alone? Gracie asked Letty.  
  
"I have no idea! I never knew about it and I doubt Dominic, Jess or Vince did, cause if they did they'd give him shit about it all the time!" Letty responded laughing at the video.  
  
Vince entered at this point.  
  
  
"Hey girlies....what the fuck is this?!" he asked laughing at the TV.  
  
Jesse and Mia came in after him and had the same response.  
  
"Don't tell me he's doing the cabbage patch!" Jesse said dropping to the floor in front of the TV to continue to watch the laugh-your-ass-off-fest.  
  
"Oooooo that boy can sway his hips! Sexy sexy!" Vince said through laughter.  
  
Mia didn't say anything she just continued to laugh.  
  
"Dominic's gonna love to see this when he gets home." Jesse said tilting his Corona to the TV.  
  
"Speaking of that when IS Dominic getting home? They wouldn't tell me anything." Gracie asked Jesse.  
  
"Two weeks." Jesse said biting his lip.  
  
"Two full weeks without Dominic? PARTY!" Letty said laughing.  
  
"It's not like we don't party when he's already here." Vince said walking over to the stairs.  
  
He stood at the bottom and called to Leon.  
  
"Hey Leon brotha, come down here, or are you too busy getting buck wild?" Vince said laughing.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Leon yelled down the stairs to him. Vince just continued to shake his head laughing.  
  
"We could make a fortune selling this on the Internet." Gracie said.  
  
Leon made his entrance again. At the sight of him Jesse and Vince stood up and started dancing like fools.  
  
"Knock off that sexy dancing, you're making me hot." Letty said laughing.  
  
Leon continued to pout. He couldn't believe that Letty and Gracie walked in on him dancing.   
  
"Chill out man, it happens to the best of us." Vince said knocking him on the head.  
  
"Backpack." Gracie said randomly. She didn't know where it came from. She shrugged to herself.  
  
"What?" They all turned and asked her.  
  
"Never mind." She said Turning on a movie and lying on the couch. She didn't feel so great.  
  
"I think she's crazy too." Jesse said laughing.  
  
"She has an excuse, she's pregnant." Letty said punching Jesse then looking at Gracie. She was already asleep. Letty motioned to Vince.  
  
Vince picked her up gently and carried her to her room with Letty and Mia closely in tail. When he put her down on her bed, they covered her in her blankets and went to leave the room.   
  
  
Letty left, but before Mia did she went over to Gracie and touched the cross necklace.  
  
"He really loves her doesn't he." She said smiling to herself.  
  
"Yes he does." Gracie said half asleep.  
  
Mia smiled and left the room and Gracie drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
~*~Two weeks later~*~  
  
"So how do you think it feels to get shot?" Jesse asked Dominic laughing and remembering getting shot himself as he helped Dominic into the house on his crutches. He had someone to share the pain with.  
  
"Sucks ass man." Dominic said laughing and stumbling to the couch. He only need the crutches to stand up straight, the bullet to his stomach made him hunch over without support.  
  
"Now where's my sweetheart?" he asked Jesse. Jesse pointed up the stairs.  
  
"Gracie come down here! I'm not getting off my ass!" Dominic called up the stairs. He lie down on the couch and waited for her arrival.  
  
Gracie came down the stairs and slightly smiled at him. Her belly was beginning to show. He liked that.  
  
"Come here mommy." He said to her. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead and he stroked her stomach.  
  
"I'm fat..."Gracie said pouting to herself and laughing.  
  
"Your beautiful." Dominic said trying to get up to kiss her. She came to him instead.  
  
"Well I'll leave you two love birds alone. But remember Dom, she's already pregnant and you can barely move." Jesse said getting up and laughing as Dominic threw a pillow at his head.  
  
Letty, Vince, Leon and Mia were in the kitchen laughing, but got up after Jesse and said their goodbyes.  
  
"I'm gonna be your nurse today Dom!" Gracie said winking at him when the others were.  
  
"Oh I love that." Dominic said laughing.  
  
"First I wanna show you something." Gracie said going to take her shirt off.   
  
"There's nothing I haven't seen already!" Dominic said laughing to her.  
  
"There is now." Gracie said removing her shirt, turning around and moving her hair over her shoulder so Dominic could see her back.  
  
From one shoulder to the other in large letters it said "Dominic".  
  
  
Dominic was stunned. She had tattooed his name on her back? He couldn't believe she had done that for him. He loved it.  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to say..."Dominic said cut off by Gracie's smile.  
  
Oh that smile.  
  
"Well do you like it? I swear to God if you don't I'll have you shot again!" she said laughing.  
  
"No, I love it. I just never figured a girl would get my name tattooed across her back for me." He said smiling and grabbing her legs.  
  
"I'd do anything for you." Gracie said smiling.   
  
"You know I have to get "Gracie" tattooed on me now too..."Dominic said to her.  
  
"Well of course you do!" Gracie said laughing.  
  
"I promise, as soon as I can walk I'll get it done." He said kissing her stomach.  
  
She smiled at him and turned and walked away. As she walked into the kitchen she stopped.   
  
"I just realized something." She said out loud, but not meaning to.  
  
"What did you realize baby?" Dominic asked her.  
  
"I can't wear a strapless dress in our wedding now." She said laughing.  
  
He threw another pillow from the couch at her.  
  
"Of course you can! Everyone will know how much you love me!" he said laughing at her.  
  
"Yeah but how are they gonna see yours?!" Gracie asked him pouting.  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to go naked." He said laughing.  
  
She threw the pillow back at him.  
  
"No you're not hiding yours! I got your name tattooed from shoulder to shoulder! Everyone can see that!" Gracie said to him.  
  
"Alright alright." He said laughing.  
  
"I need to save room though." He continued.  
  
"And why is that? Is there some other girls name that you're planning on tattooing on your back?" she asked him laughing.  
  
"Yes." He said seriously. She stopped smiling.  
  
"Whose?!" she asked him getting angry.  
  
"Our daughters." He said smiling at her. 


	14. Mia Vincenza Toretto

Authors Note: Hey this story is about to end pretty damn soon. Please R&R! I'm thinking about writing a sequel to it! Let me know what you think!~Shay  
  
  
Chapter 14.  
  
"What do you think?" Dominic asked Gracie taking off his shirt. In the same place Gracie had gotten hers, Dominic had gotten "Gracie" tattooed on his back.  
  
"Love it love it!" she said laughing and touching it.  
  
"You'd better, I'm stuck with this forever now!" he said laughing and dodging her punch.  
  
"I hate you Dominic! I fucking hate you!" Gracie screamed as she hurled objects towards Dominic's head.  
  
"Yes, I know this is my fault I fucked up, it's my fault my fault." Dominic said laughing.  
  
This screaming had been going on for the past few months. Gracie was cranky, her pregnancy was almost over. She was do any day now.  
  
"I'm sorry baby." She said crying and coming over to Dom and hugging him.  
  
"Another mood swing?" Jesse asked coming into the kitchen and beginning to clean up the broken glass on the floor.  
  
"Isn't there always one?" Dominic asked him with Gracie pouting. She couldn't deal with this pregnancy anymore.  
  
Dominic led her over to the couch and made her lie down. He squeezed in next to her and put his head on her stomach. He loved listening to the baby kick and he always tried to listen for the baby's heartbeat. Sometimes he got lucky and heard it. It made him happy for a week.  
  
"Ow. Dominic I need to go to the bathroom." Gracie said getting up.  
  
When she came out of the bathroom she had a nervous look on her face.  
  
"Uh, Dominic. It's time. My water broke." She said calmly.  
  
Jesse and Dominic got up out of their places and ran about the house alerting everyone else. The team had been practicing this for weeks on Dominic's command. Jesse grabbed her suitcase and everyone else ran out the door and locked it behind them.  
  
Dominic, Mia, and Vince were in one car and Jesse, Leon and Letty were in another. They rolled out of the driveway behind Dominic's car but Dominic's came to a halt and he backed up into the driveway. He had forgotten the most important thing. Gracie.  
  
"Gracie!" he yelled running into the house, welcomed by her laughing face. He didn't think it was funny. He was scared as hell.  
  
He helped her into the car and they rolled off again.   
  
"Your never gonna live this down brotha." Vince said laughing.  
  
"Wait until I tell our baby that you left her behind on the day she was being born!" Gracie said, still totally convinced the baby was going to be a girl.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Dominic said speeding along the highway. Gracie began to moan in pain and Vince began to freak out.  
  
"Have I ever told you guys that pregnant women make me nervous?" he asked scooting to his window. He was trying to stay as far away from Gracie as he could.  
  
"Vince is afraid of pregnant women!" Mia yelled over the two-way radio.  
  
Leon, Letty and Jesse responded only with laughter.  
  
"Dude this isn't funny!" Vince said still pressed against the window.  
  
"They make me nervous! They're squeezing something really big out of them and if I was a girl I'd kill someone!" he continued. Dominic and Mia continued laughing in the front of the car.  
  
"Hurry up damnit!" Vince yelled.  
  
"Vince hates me." Gracie said crying, causing Mia to say "aww." And Dominic to laugh even louder.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing fucker, you have to stay with me along with everyone else while this baby is being born and I'll be a bitch if you don't watch it!" Gracie said to Dominic. He stopped laughing immediately, causing Vince to start laughing.  
  
"Shut up Vince!" Gracie said. He stopped laughing as well and the car was silent. They were all scared of her.  
  
Finally they pulled up to the hospital and got out of the car. They helped Gracie inside. There wasn't a long wait and Gracie was brought in almost immediately.  
  
  
About an hour or so later, Gracie started flipping out. No one wanted to be in the room with her at this point. All the nurses were under the impression that the team was a group of family friends. They didn't know anything about Dominic being the father and that's how they all wanted it to stay.  
  
  
Fifteen hours later, the baby was born. Dominic was by Gracie's side. It was a girl, she had been right. She was beautiful. She had his complexion. She had Gracie's eyes and Dominic's nose, but she looked mostly like her mother.  
  
Gracie cried as she held her.  
  
"We never thought of names." She said to Dominic who was just beginning to get the same idea.  
  
Gracie gave her to Dominic and smiled.  
  
"Go meet your daddy baby girl." She said as she laid the baby in his arms. Dominic immediately fell in love with her. He got up and went to the window and pointed at all the different things he could see and started to tell her what they were. The baby stared straight into his eyes. He knew then he never wanted anything to happen to her. He was totally in love with her.  
  
"Chelsea Rae." He said looking back at Gracie.  
  
"That's a nice name, but I don't think she really looks like a Chelsea Rae." She said to him smiling.   
  
"Your right." He said eyeing the baby again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and she smiled.   
  
"I love her." He said to Gracie. She nodded her head.  
  
"I love her too." She said smiling.  
  
"I'd love her even more if I had something to call her by." He said looking Gracie dead in the eye. She nodded again. She hated to have the baby be "Baby No-Name".   
  
"Let the team come in. Maybe they could help." She told him.  
  
The team was already in the doorway.  
  
"Oh my God she's beautiful!" Mia said coming in and going over to the baby.   
  
It hit Dominic then, and Gracie knew too and nodded to Dominic. They would name the baby Mia.  
  
"Hey Mia, me and Gracie wanted to ask you something." Dominic said looking up to his sister.  
  
"What is it?" she replied. She couldn't take her eyes off the baby. The rest of the team stood in the doorway and smiled.  
  
"How would you feel about us naming the baby Mia?" he asked her smiling.  
  
"I would be totally honored!" she said laughing and giving Dominic a hug, being careful not to hurt the baby.  
  
"Ok it's settled then. Now we just need a middle name." Gracie said frowning.   
  
"Vincenza." Dominic said looking at Vince. Vince looked around the room and then back at Gracie.  
  
"I like that." Gracie said smiling looking at Vince.  
  
"You really want to name the baby after me and Mia?" Vince asked smiling.  
  
"Of course we do!" Gracie said opening her arms for a hug. Vince came over and wrapped his arms around her. He was happy.  
  
"Mia Vincenza Toretto." Gracie said smiling to herself.  
  
The rest of the team looked at her.  
  
"Won't she be Mia Vincenza Tallance?" they all asked in unison.  
  
"No. I'm going to tell them that Dominic's the father. They can't do anything to him. A girl in the room next door had the same thing happen, they didn't do anything to the father. They cant, patient confidentiality." Gracie replied to them  
  
Dominic smiled. He gave the baby to Vince and gave Gracie a hug.   
  
He went back to get the baby but Vince was immersed in her eyes.  
  
"Can I have my daughter back man?" Dominic asked laughing.  
  
"No way dude!" Vince replied laughing as he held the baby.  
  
"I wanna hold her I wanna hold her!" Jesse said.  
  
"So do I, wait your turn!" Leon said.  
  
"Ladies first!" Letty said pushing by them.  
  
The three of them sounded like a bunch of five year olds.  
  
~*~Two days later~*~  
  
Dominic and Gracie pulled up to the house. He got out of the car and got the baby out of her car seat. He laughed to Mia and talked to her. Gracie smiled. She loved how much Dominic loved her.  
  
"Say hello to your aunts and uncles!" Dominic said as they entered the house. The whole team wanted to hold her again.  
  
Gracie lay down on the couch and sighed. She was exhausted.  
  
"So are you ready to get her name tattooed on you?" Gracie asked laughing to Dominic as she remembered what he had said when she got his name tattooed on her back.  
  
"Yes I am. But there's one problem..."Dominic said.  
  
"And what is that brother?" Leon asked.  
  
"Everyone will think I got my sisters name tattooed on me." He said sternly.  
  
The whole team began to laugh. For the first time in a long time, they were all happy at once.  
  
  
~*End*~  
  
Don't worry I'm gonna write an epilogue! 


	15. Epiloge

Authors Note: All right this IS the end now. I honestly think I will write a sequel to this. Any insight for it? Please gimme a review and let me know! Thanks to those 9 people who have given me great reviews, I didn't get too many as you can tell, but all the ones that I did were very kind and I thank you again! Maybe some more people will give me just as great reviews for the sequel!~Shay  
  
  
Epilogue   
  
  
A year later Dominic was lying in the hammock with Mia lying on top of him. She had fallen asleep. He was stroking her hair that had grown long with banana curls. She looked more and more like her mother every day.  
  
Gracie was now almost 17. She looked out the back door and saw Dominic lying in the hammock with their daughter. He had his eyes closed and was stroking her hair. She adored him and he adored her.  
  
Letty seeing the same sight, went and grabbed a camera. She zoomed in on them from the back porch and took a picture of them, which would later be developed and blown up and hang above the mantel in their home. She smiled and walked upstairs to her room when she was satisfied with the picture she had taken.  
  
Gracie ran her hand over the ring that was on her finger. Dominic had given her an engagement ring once Mia was born. And yes, he had gotten her name tattooed on his back as well. Only he got "Mia Vincenza" instead of just Mia. He didn't want people to think he had his sister's name tattooed on his back. This one was smaller and it was centered right under Gracie's name.  
  
Gracie laughed at this memory. She walked down to the hammock and stood in front of Dom. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"Any room for mommy?" she asked him. He scooted over being careful not to wake Mia and she climbed into the hammock next to her fiancé and her daughter.   
  
"Life just doesn't get any better." Dominic said kissing the top of Gracie's head.  
  
"Yes it does." Gracie said smiling to herself.  
  
"How so?" he asked her confusedly.  
  
"The more I love you the better life gets. And I love you more with every breath." She said looking into his eyes.  
  
He gently leaned over and kissed her. Then they both fell asleep. It was just like old times, sleeping in the hammock together. Only now they were sharing it with their daughter, and life was truly good. 


	16. Authors Note SEQUEL!

Hey guys, right now I'm working on the sequel to this, it's called "Always on your side". Please read it and review! Thanks a lot to everyone whose been sticking with my stories although they are a bit unorthodox  
  
Shay. 


End file.
